Por Cada Contra, Siempre Habrá un Pro
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Kenny y Craig cuentan como han sido sus vidas después de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron por la aventura que ellos tenían el uno con el otro y engañando respectivamente a Butters y Tweek ¿Tuvieron graves repercusiones sus acciones? ¿O consiguieron tener una vida de ensueños con su ser amado? descúbranlo aquí. Creek, Crenny (McTucker) Budley leve de Bunny y parejas clásicas.
1. La Videa Deseada de un Tucker

**POR CADA CONTRA SIEMPRE HABRÁ UN PRO**

 **Muy buenas noches mis amigos y amigas de fan ficción. Como es tradición, aquí les traigo el fic especial para el Día de San Valentín de este año :D. Pero un momento, esta no será una historia de humor como la del año pasado llamada: ¿Quién se quedará con Testaburguer? Que fue un fic muy gracioso y se los recomiendo para pasar un rato de carcajadas XD**

 **Y no solo eso, sino que esta historia es una pequeña secuela de uno de mis grandes Multi-Chapters que en su momento, fue uno de los más exitosos (Y paradójicamente también fue un fic para el día de los corazoncitos flotando en el aire flechados por Cupido y con unicornios cabalgando encima de los arcoíris cagando y vomitando florecitas)**

 **El nombre de ese fic es Otra Oportunidad Para el Amor, que es un Bunny, Bratters y tiene las parejas que todo el mundo adora (Oh sea con las clásicas de siempre) junto con algunas cuantas Crack. Al que les guste los fics con drama y romance (A las chicas obviamente XD) les encantará mucho esa historia ;D.**

 **Pero hay algo más. Mi idea original era mostrar solamente como fue la vida de Kenny luego de los sucesos de esa historia, pero este fic lo hago en honor a mi buena amiga Fernanda (Cereal Pascual) como regalo atrasado de cumpleaños y porque ella me dejo el review #600 en El Mal Asecha de Nuevo :D.**

 **Así que para recompensarla, decidí poner Creek aquí (Ahora las recontra fanáticas de esa pareja comienzan a gritar emocionadas y los hombres gruñen algo molestos) pero descuiden chicos, no todo aquí será Yaoi. Este fic se dividirá en dos capítulos. El primero se enfocará en el Creek y el segundo en Kenny con cierta personita que de seguro asombrará a más de uno ;D**

 **Explicado todo esto, comencemos. South Park no es mío, es de los maricones de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Y quien sabe, tal vez para la temporada 20 si hagan el Style oficial al reconocer su relación XD) pero la historia y cualquier personaje OC que aparezca es de MÍ propiedad.**

 **CAPÍTULO UNO: LA VIDA DESEADA DE UN TUCKER.**

Estaba sentado en el sofá principal en mi sala de mi humilde hogar frente a la chimenea encendida y leyendo el periódico gozando de toda esta paz y tranquilidad. Una paz y tranquilidad que en muchas ocasiones creí no merecer debido a las malas acciones que he cometido en el pasado y que durante mucho tiempo me atormentaron e hicieron creer que era una lacra que solo tuvo mucha suerte al haber tenido lo que yo tanto he deseado sin ningún inconveniente.

Pero eso no importa ahora. El pasado, es el pasado, y ahora debo concentrarme en lo que tengo, mejor dicho, enfocarme en las personas que ahora tengo a mi lado y han hecho de mi vida un bello cuento de hagas (Que gay soné al decir eso ¿Verdad?) aunque no puedo retractarme en este aspecto debido a que yo… bueno, solo diré que "bateo del otro equipo" pero aun así, eso no impidió que yo formara una bella familia junto a mi parejita y con mis dos pequeños angeli…

-Papi- y hablando de ellos, justamente se me acercaron tomados de la manos.

-¿Sí, Albert?- pregunté bajando un poco mi periódico. Noté que el otro estaba muy alterado (Más de lo normal) y apegaba un cobayo de peluche a su cuerpo, temblaba levemente y parecía haber llorado -¿Qué le pasa a Benjamín?- me levanté para abrazarlo y sobarle su enmarañado pelo negro

-¡Es que de nuevo soñé con esos pequeños monstruos que nos lastimaban de forma horrible para quedarse con nuestra ropa interior GAH!- me dijo apegándose a mí y empapando mi pecho con sus lágrimas. Trate de no reír ya que eso me recuerda exactamente a mi pareja cuando era chico.

-Descuida, hijo. Eso solo fue una pesadilla. Nada te va a pasar a ti, ni a tu hermano, ni a tus padres- aseguré sin detener mi acción -para eso tienes a Albert, para calmarte, cuidarte y quitarte esos pensamientos de la cabeza- lo separé de mí para limpiarle sus lágrimas con mis pulgares.

-Le dije que podía dormir conmigo, pero insistió en querer dormir contigo y con mamá- no pude evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado por eso, ya que si duermen con nosotros, eso quiere decir que no podré tener mi "momento especial" con mi parejita. Bueno, siempre hay un mañana.

-Está bien. Solo esperen a que su madre vuelva para dormir juntos y mantener a raya a esas pequeñas alimañas- le di a Benjamín un beso en la frente haciendo que sonriera ya más tranquilo.

-¡Ya llegué!- y como caído del Cielo, la puerta de nuestra casa se abrió dando paso a la mami de mis retoños… mi bello y adorable esposo medio loquillo.

-Tweek- lo saludé dándonos un abrazo y tierno beso en los labios que transmitía todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro -¿Cómo te fue en esa reunión? ¿Pudieron llegar a un acuerdo?- pregunté cuando nos separamos.

-¡GAH! Pu-pues al principio tuvimos nuestros de-desacuerdos en darle café y comida gratis a los más ne-necesitados por todo el mundo. Pero después de tanto de-debatir ¡Pudimos llegar a un acuerdo que beneficiará a todos!- sonreí mucho por esas palabras. Él siempre tan considerado con los demás -¿Pero qué hacen despiertos a estas horas?- le preguntó a nuestros retoños para abrazarlos con cada brazo y cargarlos.

-¡Es que de nuevo tuve esa pesadilla, mami! Y bu-bueno, quería sa-saber si podíamos dormir contigo y papá- le pidió nuestro asustadizo Ben.

-¡Claro que pueden dormir con nosotros si quieren! ¿Verdad, Craig?- me sonrió con burla sabiendo perfectamente lo que había pasado por mi cabeza. Ahora sí no pude disimular mi desagrado.

-Ya les dije que no había problema alguno- le acerqué para abrazar a nuestros niños -pero no siempre habrán malos sueños que te salven- le susurre lamiéndole la oreja derecha, haciendo que se estremeciera levemente, pero sonrió algo apenado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Nos dispusimos a dormir. Tweek estaba a la derecha de nuestra cama, yo a la izquierda, y nuestros angelitos en el centro. Albert abrazaba a Ben de forma protectora por la cintura y él se acurrucó a su cuerpo dándole la espalda.

-Hasta mañana- nos deseó Albert -Que-que duerman bien- habló Ben ya sonriendo y apegando a su cuerpo ese lindo peluche de cobayo.

-Igualmente- después de que Tweek y yo nos diéramos un beso de las buenas noches, nos acomodamos para dormir apegándonos a ellos… no sin antes poner en el piso unas cuantas ratoneras en caso de que esos "monstruitos" decidieran hacer de las suyas con nuestras ropas.

Y pensar que una vez estuve a punto de perderlo todo debido a un pequeño delis que tuve cuando tenía alrededor de 22 años. Le doy gracias a la vida (y al Karma) de que esa enorme metedura de pata, no me haya pasado una cuenta muy costosa de pagar. Ya que de lo contrario, lo más seguro es que le hubiera dado fin a mi miserable existencia en esos momentos.

Si alguien se está tomando la molestia de preguntarse a que me estoy refiriendo, pues la respuesta está en un medio tormentoso pasado.

Todo inició por culpa de esas malditas locas asiáticas fanáticas del Yaoi que tuvieron la osadía de ponernos a Tweek y a mí como pareja tanto en sus dibujos, como en esas historias cursis que hacían con nosotros. Al principio él y yo nos negamos rotundamente a ser parte de eso, y de hecho intentamos llevar a cabo un plan para "separarnos" en frente de todos y así acallar esas falsas afirmaciones de que nosotros éramos una pareja gay.

Las cosas no salieron como lo teníamos planeado ya que todos en el pueblo se deprimieron por nuestro rompimiento. Así que tragándonos nuestro orgullo, tuvimos que aparentar que volvimos a ser pareja para mantener a todos felices (Se me cayó la cara de la vergüenza en esos momentos)

¿Por qué teníamos que complacerlos a todos a base de sacrificar nuestra dignidad y fingir ser algo que no éramos? ¡ERAN TAN INJUSTO! ¿Por qué de repente las personas se pusieron felices por nuestra relación? ¿Acaso estaban orgullosas de que dos chicos "gay" hicieran pública su relación sin ningún temor alguno y éramos un "ejemplo a seguir"? **(NA: ¿Qué opinan ustedes sobre ese asunto?)** ¡Que imbéciles pueden llegar a ser las personas! En especial las que viven en el pueblucho de South Park.

Pero no todo fue tan malo en realidad ya que cada uno de esos estúpidos nos daba dinero o nos trataban con ciertos privilegios y comodidades; cosa que por supuesto no iba a desaprovechar. Eso es lo mínimo que pudieron haber hecho por nosotros después del sacrificio que hacíamos.

Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo ocurrió lo que ocurre en situaciones más o menos parecidas a la nuestra, y eso fue que nos enamoramos genuinamente uno del otro (Sí, sí, ya sé que es algo muy cliché) pero no nos costó trabajo reconocer los sentimientos que desarrollamos el uno al otro

En realidad, que nosotros estuviéramos juntos como una verdadera pareja sin necesidad de fingir, pareció ser el detonante para que los chicos que nos rodeaban se animaran a reconocer lo suyo.

Ejemplos hay de sobra, como el pendejo de Stan y el sabiondo de Kyle (En realidad muchos ya daban por hecho de que iban a terminar juntos) el cornudo de Damien con el frantuche de Pip, entre varios más. Pero algunos no reconocieron lo suyo enseguida y decidieron esperar un tiempo, como el chillón de Clyde con el Friky de Kevin; aunque ellos tampoco tuvieron inconvenientes.

Entonces si todos parecieron haber tenido una buena vida junto a la persona que amaba gracias al "ejemplo que Tweek y yo dábamos" ¿Cuál es el inconveniente? ¿Cómo casi arruiné lo que yo tenía con él? La respuesta a esta pregunta se llama: Kenny "cachondo" McCormick.

Cuando éramos jóvenes no éramos precisamente unidos y no pasábamos más allá de compañeros de clases, pero al crecer las cosas cambiaron. Ninguno tenía futuro y no fuimos a la universidad (Él por su decadente estado económico y yo por holgazán) por lo cual trabajábamos en un McDonald en la ciudad de Denver para así mantener y cuidar a nuestros noviecitos ya que estos si tenían un buen futuro brillante por delante al estudiar en la universidad.

Fue ahí cuando nos volvimos cercanos. Debido a que mis amigos fueron hacer sus vidas lejos del pueblo, tenía pocos amigos; en realidad, no tenía más amigos y solo contaba con mi adorable Tweek a mi lado. Lo mismo le pasó a Kenny porque sus pinches amigotes también se fueron del pueblucho y solo tenía a su "tierno novio". Eso era algo que nos unió y volvimos buenos amigos.

Justamente ese fue el problema. Hubo un tiempo en donde nos aburrimos de nuestras vidas rutinarias, tanto en el trabajo como en la relación de nuestras parejas, llegando a considerarlas un martirio total ya que no teníamos fuertes emociones que nos hicieran sentir vivos de verdad.

Hasta que a él se le ocurrió la "brillante idea" de tener una pequeña aventura entre nosotros para así volver a sentirnos vivos por la emoción de hacer algo prohibido y correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos. Al principio me le quedé viendo con una expresión de "¿Lo decía en serio?" "¿Acaso fumó las drogas de sus cochinos padres?" ya que ciertamente eso era muy descabellado para mí.

Pero después de TANTA insistencia por parte de ese degenerado, accedí al tener una aventura con él. No negaré que si sentía grandes emociones por eso, justamente las emociones de poder hacer algo prohibido corriendo el riesgo de ser descubierto lo que hacía de esto más excitante… para la desgracia de mi pobre culo.

Esa experiencia no solo hizo que me hiciera sentir vivo de nuevo, sino que me hizo dar cuenta de lo que Tweek sentía cuando yo se la entie… ya me entienden. ¡COMO ME DOLÍA! Pero claro, no iba a ser siempre el que recibiera y le daba a McCormick una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Seguimos así en secreto durante unos meses divirtiéndonos de maneras en las que nunca podríamos divertirnos con nuestras parejas. Hasta que ¡BUM! Ocurrió el desastre y fuimos descubiertos por el noviecito de él, el cara de nene de Butters.

Nunca podré quitar de mi mente la expresión que él puso al descubrirnos infraganti en la bodega del McDonald. Como abrió de par en par sus ojos celestes que expulsaron cataratas de lágrimas, como temblaba levemente por el shock acompañado de un tic en el ojo izquierdo, casi igual a mi Tweek, y después de susurrar el nombre de McCormick dio media vuelta para irse corriendo con el corazón hecho pedazos.

He hecho muchas cosas en mi vida de las que no me siento orgulloso, pero esa es sin dudas es la que más ha pesado la conciencia ya que sabía los riesgos y de todas formas continué con eso. Nunca antes y después había sentido tanto asco y repulsión de mí mismo.

La peor parte se la llevó Kenny porque Butters terminó con él y lo dejó. Pasaron meses enteros en donde él hacía todo lo posible para encontrarlo, pedirle que le perdonara y le diera una segunda oportunidad. Todo el esfuerzo que hacía lo agotaba tanto a nivel físico, como mental y espiritual ¡Si seguía así iba a morirse! Cosa que aumentó más mi complejo de culpa y trataba de hacerle sentir mejor diciendo cursilerías como: "Si en verdad lo amas, déjalo ir y si regresa a ti, es porque siempre ha sido tuyo y te perdonará y blablablá" que gran pedazo de miera era en ese momento.

¿Qué pasó entonces con Tweek? ¿Acaso supo de todo eso? Tuve suerte de esquivar dos disparos mortales que de seguro habrían causado un quiebre fatal entre nosotros.

El primer disparo fue prácticamente un día después de que Butters nos descubriera. Como Tweek y él iban a la misma universidad, tuvieron un último encuentro antes de que se fuera de Denver. No le dijo directamente que yo lo engañaba con Kenny, pero si le dio una indirecta diciéndole que me mirara a los ojos y preguntara si en verdad yo era feliz con él y que nunca lo engañaría.

Ante eso no tenía el valor de encararlo y no le respondí enseguida. Eso lo desesperó y comenzó a exigirme respuestas y efectivamente comenzó a exclamar sus típicas paranoias. ¡NO PODÍA PERDERLO! Debía pensar en una buena mentira ¡Y pronto! Por fortuna se me ocurrió una buena idea (Al menos buena en ese momento) y esa fue decirle que yo no me sentía merecedor de él y que solo sería una carga que le traería muchos problemas en el futuro cuando se volviera alguien importante y demás cosas.

Eso fue suficiente para que se calmara y dejara de lado ese tema. Me sentía una sucia rata de alcantarilla, pero eso era mejor que perderlo. Aunque durante mucho tiempo tuve pesadillas de como hubieran sido las cosas si él, en vez de Butters, me hubiera descubierto junto con Kenny.

 _-¡Craig, vine a ver como estabas! ¡GAH!- avisó él entrando al McDonald con una radiante sonrisa -¿Craig? ¿En dónde estás?- miró en todas direcciones confundido -Acaso… ¡¿Acaso fue secuestrado por los alienígenas o por el gobierno o por los gnomos?! ¡QUE HORROR! ¡Ahora de seguro van hacerles todo tipo de experimentos y torturarlos de las peores maneras que existen y…!- no pudo seguir exclamando sus locuras ya que escuchó un sonido proveniente de la bodega en donde Kenny y yo nos "divertíamos" -¡¿Estás allá, Craig?!- enseguida fue a ver qué pasaba._

 _Al adentrarse, oía con más claridad los sonidos que hacíamos, mejor dicho, los gemidos roncos que yo soltaba, prácticamente gritos, para el deleite de McCormick._

 _-Oh santo Dios… ¡ESTÁN MATANDO A CRAIG! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS, CRAIG?!- pero volvió a creer que algo horrible me pasaba y corrió desesperadamente hacia unas cajas que habíamos acomodado para que nadie nos vieran -¡¿Qué le están haciendo a mi…?!- las apartó bruscamente topándose conmigo siendo "jodido" por el puto de Kenny._

 _Al igual que Butters, quedó atónito por lo que tenía frente a sus bellos ojos verde oliva, pero a diferencia de él, no tembló, ni siquiera reaccionó de alguna forma ¡Quedo tieso como estatua! Hasta que comenzó a respirar de forma agitada a punto de desfallecer y sufrir un infarto._

 _-¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!- gritó estallando en llanto sujetándose los lados de la cabeza._

 _-¡CARAJO!- Kenny y yo nos separamos aterrados y nos tapamos con nuestras prendas._

 _-¡TWEEK, ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- dije la misma estupidez que diría alguien en la misma situación que yo ¡¿Pero qué más podía decir?!_

 _-Cra-Craig… Kenny…- se llevó sus temblorosas manos a la boca y negó con la cabeza -no… ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR DÍGANME QUE ESTO NO ES VERDAD! ¡QUE ESTO NO ES LO QUE CREO QUE ES! ¡QUE SOLO SE TRATA DE UNA HORRIBLE PESADILLA! ¡QUE SOLO ESTOY ALUCINANDO! ¡QUE SE TRATA DE UNA TRAMPA DE LOS GNOMOS! ¡DÍGANMELO!- pidió desesperadamente._

 _-¡TODO TIENE UNA EXPLICACIÓN!- me puse los pantalones y trate de tocarlo, pero él retrocedió._

 _-No… ¡NOOO!- se tapó la cara con ambas manos y dio media vuelta para irse corriendo._

 _-¡ESPERA TWEEK!- lo sujeté del hombro derecho, pero enseguida dio media vuelta propinándome un puñetazo en la cara que casi me hizo volar y me tiró contra unas cajas._

 _-¡NO ME TOQUES IMBÉCIL!- lo vi aterrado por el tono con el que me habló y se largó._

 _-¡¿Estás bien, Craig?!- Kenny me ayudó a levantarme._

 _-¡Tengo que detenerlo antes de que haga una locura!- rápidamente me puse el resto de mi ropa y con pasos torpes, debido a que me ponía los zapatos, fui tras él._

 _Al salir del McDonald, no lo pude localizar, así que supuse que fue corriendo a nuestro hogar. Corrí tan rápido como las piernas me daban y al llegar al edificio en dónde estaba nuestro apartamento, subí como un rayo las escaleras escuchando como varias cosas se rompían. Eso significaba que tendría que hacerle frente al propio apocalipsis._

 _-¡TWEEK!- lo llamé abriendo la puerta topándome con un desastre monumental. Todos nuestros muebles y adornos estaban destruidos y regados por todos lados, en especial las fotos de nosotros 2 juntos, y las paredes tenían marcas de rasguños, golpes y estaban manchadas de alguna sustancia, de seguro comida o algo así; y lo vi mordiendo una almohada desgarrándola de forma bestial y me quedé paralizado cuando me vio con esa endiablada mirada._

 _-¡TÚ!- me gritó para enseguida acercárseme y darme otro demoledor puñetazo que me volvió a tirar al piso y se me montó encima -¡¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ ME HICISTE ESTO?!- comenzó a darme varios golpes que me deformaban el rostro y salpicaba tanto el piso como sus puños con mi inmunda sangre -¡DIME PORQUÉ!- ahora comenzó a estrangularme._

 _-¡CÁLMATE TWEEK, POR FAVOR!- le pedí sujetándole las muñecas y con dificultad lo aparté a la vez que me levantaba apenas manteniendo mi agarre. Él será muy delgado y más bajo que yo, pero gracias a sus clases de boxeo, posee una fuerza tremenda -¡Déjame explicarte!- supliqué._

 _-¡¿Qué me vas a explicar?! ¡¿QUÉ TE ESTABAS DEJANDO COGER POR ESE HIJO DE PUTA?!- me siguió gritando con ese aterrador tono de voz -¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿Es que acaso yo no te bastaba?! ¡¿ACASO QUERÍAS TANTO A ALGUIEN QUE TE FOLLARA COMO UNA PUTA BARATA?!-se logró zafarme de mi agarre para darme otro golpe al rostro -después de tantos años juntos… ¡JAMÁS ESPERÉ ESTO DE TI!- se tapó de nuevo la cara y fue a nuestro cuarto._

 _Me paré con más dificultad que antes y fue hasta él viendo como cogía desesperadamente sus cosas y las metía en maletas ¡OH NO!_

 _-¡Tweek por favor! ¡NO ME DEJES!- imploré también llorando -te lo suplico ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO, POR FAVOR! ¡LO LAMENTO TANTO!- traté de tomarlo, pero me apartó de un codazo en la barriga._

 _-¡Lamentarlo no va a remediar lo que hiciste!- cerró las maletas -¡AHORA QUÍTATE!- me ordenó._

 _-¡No te dejaré ir a un lado!- lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas inmovilizándole los brazos y que soltara las maletas y trató de zafarse de mi agarre -tú eres la luz de mi vida… mi sol… mi centro ¡SIN TI NO SOY NADA! Por favor ¡POR FAVOR! No me dejes- volví a pedirle viéndolo directamente a los ojos, pero él solo me seguía dedicando esa cruda mirada._

 _-¡QUE ME DEJES ESTÚPIDO!- me dio un fuerte rodillazo entre las piernas haciendo que lo soltara y cayera de rodillas al piso soltando un agudo gemido -¡TOMA!- cogió una lámpara y me la reventó en la cabeza dejándome casi inconsciente._

 _-Tweek…- susurré extendiendo mi mano derecha, pero él agarró sus maletas._

 _-Craig Tucker…- habló ahora con voz firme señalándome con un tembloroso índice derecho -no quiero volver a verte en mi vida jamás… ¡JAMÁS!- y fue lo último que oí de él justo antes de que me dejara y despertara de esa horrible pesadilla._

Por suerte solo se trataba de eso, de una HORRIBLE PESADILLA. Otros sueños con temáticas de esa clase variaban de resultado, en los peores casos él perdía todo ápice de cordura y comenzaba a decir que todo era culpa de los gnomos o extraterrestres o agentes del gobierno, y con una sonrisa maniática dijo que la solución del problema era matarnos para liberarnos del control de ellos; así que tomaba una pistola y después de matarme, se la colocaba en la sien derecha diciendo que nos reuniríamos pronto y al jalar el gatillo, me despertaba alterado.

Aunque no puedo evitar preguntarme algo y eso es ¿Esas pesadillas son en realidad sucesos que le han pasado a otro Craig Tucker y a otro Tweek Tweak de un mundo paralelo? Cielos, cuando digo algo como esto, ya me parezco a Kevin **(NA: Eso parece un buen material para un fic de romance y tragedia ¿No lo creen? XD)**

¿Acaso algo parecido le ocurrió a Kenny cuando quiso detener a Butters? Nunca me dio detalles sobre su confrontación, pero de seguro debió haber sido casi tan horrible como esas pesadillas.

Ahora pasando al segundo balazo que esquive por poco, sucedió mucho tiempo después de que fuéramos descubiertos. Fue en una fiesta en nuestra vieja escuela en donde nos reuniríamos los estudiantes de nuestra generación, ahí me volví a topar con el ex-noviecito de Kenny que me dedicó la misma mirada endiablada que recibí por parte de Tweek en esas pesadillas.

Debía hacer algo para que no dijera nada sobre el asunto, así que le pedí que "charláramos" pero apenas estuvimos solos me comenzó a matar a golpes casi de la misma manera en como Tweek lo hacía en los sueños. Tal vez no haya recibido el odio infinito del ser que amo, pero sí el de la persona a la que le causé tanto daño; y pese al dolor que sentía, reconocía que lo tenía merecido.

Pero también fue una gran vergüenza en cierto aspecto y ese era: "Yo el gran Craig Tucker, uno de los alumnos más perrones que alguna vez haya pisado la escuela, estaba recibiendo una paliza brutal por parte Butters Stouch, uno de los más ingenuos, torpes y amanerados" y no solo eso, sino que también tuve que suplicarle de rodillas para que no le dijera nada a Tweek.

Sin embargo, eso era lo mejor. Preferiría que me mataran a golpes miles de veces, que tener que perder al dueño de mi corazón. En ese aspecto, el Karma fue benevolente conmigo al no hacer que pagara de alguna forma más grave.

Después de eso, las cosas entre Tweek y yo siguieron su curso natural sin ningún otro tipo de inconvenientes; que es más de lo que podía decir del pobre de Kenny que durante mucho tiempo más, siguió sufriendo por su quiebre con ese loquillo bipolar.

Tweek se logró graduar de la universidad por lo que se haría a cargo del negocio de sus padres. Yo no quería ser solo un esposo trofeo, ni un parásito que viviera a costa suya, por lo que decidí dar clases de defensa personal, para que así todos supieran como defenderse ante cualquier adversidad… al menos las físicas.

A pesar de todo, esa amarga experiencia me hizo mejorar para bien ya que desde entonces valoré mucho más a Tweek y jamás he vuelto a tener tendencias de buscar nuevas experiencias y emociones. Tenerlo a él a mi lado es todo lo que necesito, ni nada más, ni nada menos.

Oh, me equivoque. En realidad los dos necesitábamos de algo más y eso era formar nuestra propia familia. Después de nuestra boda, en donde prácticamente todo el pueblo asistió para ver a los chicos que tanto admiraban por su "valor" unirse al fin en la santidad del matrimonio y de nuevo más blablablá, nos pusimos a pensar en cómo dar ese siguiente paso importante.

Yo consideré la opción de adoptar, pero Tweek se negó rotundamente ya que su loquita cabeza enseguida le hizo creer que el niño o niña que adoptáramos se tratase de un bebe alien o un mutante o un androide disfrazado de niño y demás tonterías.

Quería que el hijo que tuviéramos fuera sangre de nuestra sangre y carne de nuestra sangre, cosa bastante difícil tomando en cuenta que somos hombres. Pero recibimos ayuda de quién menos esperábamos y esos eran Clyde y Kevin. El castaño tiene unas primas que con mucho gusto aceptarían ser probetas.

¡Era magnifico! ¡JUSTO LO QUE NECESITÁBAMOS! Y se parece ser que recurrir a probetas se volvió algo popular ya que los súper mejores maricas de Stan y Kyle recurrieron a una e incluso la madre de un tal Bridón Geermo se ofreció serla para dar a luz al hijo de él y de su pareja Scott Malkinson; y supuestamente el "gran súper héroe" Mint Berry Crunch y su parejita, ese religioso de Gary, recorrieron a una probeta… de otro planeta en el universo o no sé qué cosa.

Y de esa manera conseguimos a nuestros angelitos. Albert y Benjamín son una bendición, un regalo del Cielo. Es la combinación perfecta de nuestros genes ya que sus rasgos faciales son una mescla de los que teníamos Tweek y yo a su misma edad de 4 años (con un toque extra de la prima de mi amigo amante de los tacos) Tienen los mismos bellos ojos verde oliva de él y su pelo es tan negro como el mío ¡Unas linduras de las que me siento orgulloso ser su padre!

Pero sus aptitudes son muy pintorescas. Albert es sin dudas el gemelo dominante ya que es el más tranquilo, paciente, serio e inexpresivo (Oh por lo menos en comparación con niños de su edad) sin dudas es mi propio reflejo de niño y siempre está dispuesto a cuidar a Ben de todo peligro.

Y este sin dudas es el reflejo de Tweek, tal vez no beba café a toneladas y no es un paranoico de primera clase, pero es bastante nervioso, asustadizo y cuando cree que algo o alguien va hacerle algo en su contra, es difícil de convencerlo de lo contrario; solo espero que no empeore con el paso del tiempo y se vuelva un doble exacto de mi amado (porque no alcanzaría todo el café del mundo para calmarlo)

Otro dato muy curioso es que los hijos de Clyde, Kevin y mis demás amigos, estaban en la misma escuela y curso que mis retoños ¡Era una increíble coincidencia! ¿O acaso una de las raras jugarretas del destino? Sea cual sea la razón, espero que mis niños se puedan llevar bien con ellos y ser amigos como los fuimos nosotros.

-¿En qué piensas, Craig?- me preguntó Tweek a la mañana siguiente cuando nos estaba sirviendo el rico desayuno que solo él sabe preparar.

-En nada especial. Solo recordando algunas cosas- le di un sorbo a mi delicioso café -muy bien niños, hoy comienzan un nuevo año escolar ¿Están listos?- les pregunté bajando la tasa.

-Claro que sí- respondió Albert sonriendo seguro y le dio una mordida a su pan tostado -¡YO NO! ¿Qué tal si hay nuevos alumnos que me quieran lastimar de alguna forma? ¡Eso sería demasiada presión GAH!- y como era de esperarse, Ben actuó como un Tweek de 4 años.

-Descuida, Ben. Sabes de sobre que yo siempre te cuidaré de cualquier tonto que se atreva a hacerte algo- volví a sonreír orgulloso por lo que Albert dijo.

A pesar de todos los porvenires por los cuales pasé y de las malas acciones que he hecho, he logrado conseguir la verdadera paz y felicidad que siempre he deseado, todo se lo debo al asunto que tuve con McCormick, ya que si no fuera por esa experiencia, yo nunca hubiera obtenido…

 _ **LA VIDA DESEADA DE UN TUCKER.**_

 **Primer capítulo de esta historia completado el 10/02/2016.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fic (Especialmente las amantes del Creek XD) y como fue la vida de Craig luego de los sucesos de Otra Oportunidad para el Amor y de nuevo les recomiendo echarles un ojo a esa historia ;D**

 **Algún día haré una secuela de ese fic enfocada en los hijos tanto de Craig y Tweek, como en el de las demás parejas y como cada uno de ellos tendrán sus propios problemas amorosos :O**

 **Como ya tengo sueño, no diré más rodeos. Recuerden que el siguiente capítulo será Hetero con Kenny junto a un personaje sorpresa (Ante esto las fanáticas comienzan a refunfuñar) ¡OIGAN, OIGAN, OIGAN! Ya les di un Creek, no se quejen tanto.**

 **Y antes de despedirme, le deseo un feliz cumpleaños atrasado a Fer y espero que te gustara el fic ;D. Eso es todo, hasta ma… ¡UN MOMENTO TODOS! ¡Casi se me olvidó decir algo importante!**

 **Se trata de que están plagiando nuestros fics :O subí un fic especial que muestra donde están las paginas en donde se están robando todas nuestras historias y supuestamente los parásitos responsables de eso ¡Están ganando dinero a costa nuestra! Ò_Ó así que debemos unir fuerzas para que se haga justicia y que esos plagios desaparezcan de una vez por todas. En el foro South Park Hispano de mi amigo Alucard, hay una sección en donde podremos hablar de eso y de muchas cosas mas ;D**


	2. No la Cambiaria Por Nada

**POR CADA CONTRA SIEMPRE HABRÁ UN PRO**

 **Buenas noches de nuevo mi querido público, aquí les traigo la parte Hetero del fic (Las fanáticas de nuevo comienzan a quejarse, abuchear y tirar tomates y otras cosas) ¡HEY, HEY, HEY! Ya les di el gusto con el Creek ¡No pueden exigirme más! Así que dejen de desperdiciar comida, deséenla a las personas que se mueren de hambre, y comencemos con esto.**

 **CAPÍTULO DOS: NO LA CAMBIARÍA POR NADA**

Caminaba de un lado a otro en una sala del hospital de forma nerviosa, con la cabeza gacha, las manos cruzadas en mi espalda y con mil y un pensamientos surcando mi cabeza.

¿Qué tal si algo salía mal? ¿Qué tal si ella moría dando a luz? ¿Qué tal si nuestro hijo o hija tendría algún tipo de complicación? ¿Qué tal si mi maldición de morir y revivir de cualquier manera y de cualquier momento afectaría de forma negativa al fruto de nuestro amor? ¡¿Qué tal si ambos morían dejándome en la absoluta soledad y miserable?! ¡DIOS! ¡NO PODÍA SOPORTAR ESO!

Cálmate Kenny, calma. No te empieces a comportar como Tweek. El campo de la medicina ha avanzado tanto, que muchos de los problemas que antes perturbaban a las personas, han quedado en el pasado. ¡PERO ES QUE NO PODÍA EVITAR PENSAR EN EL PEOR DE LOS CASOS! ¡No sabría qué hacer si ocurriera el peor de los casos!

-Señor McCormick- una enfermera se me acercó sacándome de mis pensamientos -ya puede pasar

-¡¿Cómo está mi esposa e hijo?! ¡¿Están bien, no les pasó nada, están fuera de peligro?! ¡Dígame que no ocurrió el peor de los casos! ¡DÍGAMELO!- enseguida fui hasta ella y la tomé de los hombros agitándola. Una reacción medio exagerada y caricaturesca ¡Pero es culpa de los nervios!

-¡Cálmese señor McCormick!- me pidió separándose de mí -descuide, tanto su mujer como bebe están sanos y fuera de peligro- al decirme eso con una cálida sonrisa, hizo que suspirara aliviado ya que me quito un monumental peso de encima ¡ALELUYA!

-Dígame en dónde están- me condujo al cuarto en donde mi amada estaba descansando y la vi acostada en la cama cubierta por una sábana blanca y respiraba de forma agitada -¡KELLY!- fui hasta ella -¿Estás bien?- le sobé su bello pelo rubio algo enmarañado y le bese la frente.

-Ah… sí… estaré bien…- sonrió débilmente -ahora… conoce a… nuestra hija- miró a la derecha señalando a otra enfermera que cargaba en sus brazos un bulto envuelto en sábanas.

Le pedí que me lo entregara para poder apreciarlo a la perfección. Oh… sin dudas esta es la criatura más bella que alguna vez he visto en toda mi vida ¡SOY PADRE DE UNA LINDA NIÑA! ¡NO SÉ COMO EXPRESAR MI DICHA Y ALEGRÍA! Aparte de soltar lágrimas de alegría.

Era rubia como Kelly y tenía mis mismos ojos azules turquesa ¡Una angelita del Cielo! No, no, ni las angelitas más lindas del Cielo se pueden comparar con ella; me consta totalmente.

-Mi tesorito…- le sobé el pelo y bese la cabeza, haciendo que riera un poco, para acercarla a mi mujer -¿No es lo más bello que alguna vez hayas visto?- se la di para que también la admirara.

-Claro que es la cosa más linda que he visto alguna vez…- sonrió de la misma manera que yo -¿Cómo la llamaremos?- quiso saber después de que también la besara.

-Pues como ya te lo había dicho antes. Si era niño, se llamaría Lenny, pero si es niña, Jennifer ¿Te gusta ese nombre?- ofrecí.

-Jennifer… sí, es un lindo nombre, digno de una niña tan bonita. Le queda como anillo al dedo- accedió sobándole la mejilla.

-Entonces así se llamará- la sostuve en lo alto -serás nuestra pequeña Jennifer McCormick Larson- al decir su nombre completo, nuestro tesoro volvió s reír.

Nunca pensé que después de tantos porvenires por los que pase ¡Iba a llegar a este punto! Siempre creí que por todos los errores que he cometido (Y sí que han sido muchos) no iba a encontrar la verdadera paz y felicidad ¡GRACIAS AL CIELO QUE ESTABA EQUIVOCADO! (Y espero que los de arriba no se molesten mucho por la comparación que hice ahorita, je, je)

No podía pedir algo mejor porque ya tengo lo mejor, con una bella esposa y una linda hija, mi vida es plena y dichosa, y espero que esto siga así por mucho tiempo más sin inconveniente alguno… a menos de que otra vez lo eche todo a perder como en esa ocasión cuando perdí lo que más amaba

Por suerte he aprendido de mis errores y jamás volvería a cometer la misma falta que me costó la primera persona que en verdad he amado y por la cual sufrí peores tormentos de los que cualquiera de mis muertes me pudo haber causado.

Cuando mi tierno novio de ese entonces, Leopold Butters Stouch, descubrió que yo lo engañaba con Craig, quedó totalmente destrozado y sufrió un golpe del que creí que nunca iba a recuperarse y terminó todo contacto conmigo y no quiso saber nada más de mí.

No lo odiaba a él ¡Sino a mí mismo por haber cedido a la tentación de tener una aventura con alguien más! De la misma forma en como Tucker también se detestaba a sí mismo por engañar a Tweek; al menos las cosas entre él y su pareja no tuvieron mayor inconveniente.

Pasó mucho tiempo para que me lograra recuperar por completo de su pérdida y de seguro habría estado hundido en mi pozo de miseria por toda la eternidad, si no fuera porque se me ofreció otra oportunidad para amar y todo gracias a quién menos me lo esperaba.

Esa es por supuesto mi bella esposa Kelly Larson. En realidad ya nos conocíamos desde que teníamos ocho años cuando fuimos de viaje a Costa Rica. Podría decirse que me enamore a primera vista de ella, a pesar de que no sabía decir bien mi nombre, y ha sido la única persona que me ha podido traer a la vida luego de una muerte ya que me cayó un rayo y ella me revivió con respiración boca a boca.

Nuestro noviazgo no duró mucho ya que vivíamos en distintas ciudades tratando de mantenernos en contacto, pero como dice ese viejo refrán: "El amor de lejos nunca funciona" por lo que tuvimos que terminar todo contacto y seguir con nuestras vidas tomando diferentes caminos.

Solo hasta cuando tenía 22 años y después de que Butters me descubriera, la volví a ver. Estaba en un bar de Denver, ciudad en la que vivía y sigo viviendo ahora, y me la tope por accidente siendo acosada por un puto ebrio. Al ayudarla me costó algo de trabajo reconocerla, y ni hablar de ella que seguía sin decir bien mi nombre, solo la reconocí por su gesto de meterse el dedo en la nariz.

Me ayudó a no seguir mortificándome por mi ruptura con Butters ya que me entretenía haciendo que no pensara en él a cada segundo. Sin embargo, no comencé a desarrollar hacia ella un fuerte lazo debido a que mi corazón solo pertenecía a él y solo a él y a nadie más.

Solo cuando lo encontré después de tanto esfuerzo y perdí de forma definitiva, fue que empecé a desarrollar ese lazo especial hacia ella, que poco a poco ocupó ese lugar en mi corazón.

La amo porque me hizo sonreír de nuevo, porque me hizo sentir verdaderamente vivo otra vez, porque me ayudó a salir de ese pozo sin fondo de miseria, porque estuvo para mí a todo momento con una siempre radiante y cálida sonrisa, porque siempre recurría a mí para lo que necesitara (Tanto para bien como para mal) y me ofrecía la oportunidad de pasar momentos especiales para ella a su lado y poder compartir su alegría.

Y sobre todo, porque me hizo dar cuenta de que sin importar los errores que uno cometa, siempre se le puede dar una segunda oportunidad para amar. Son por estas razones y más, por las cuales la amo con todo mi corazón.

Ahora que he hablado de mi vida con ella ¿Qué pasa con Butters entonces? ¿No le sigo guardando algún tipo de afecto especial o lo he vuelto a ver?

Sí, le sigo teniendo cierto cariño; no por algo fuimos pareja durante años enteros, pero ya no lo amo de corazón y está en la clasificación de personas que fueron importantes para mí en algún momento. Y no, no lo he vuelto a ver nunca más. Es lo mejor ya que no sabría cómo pudiera reaccionar en caso de toparnos de nuevo.

Pero en donde quiera que esté, le deseo con toda mi alma que él también haya encontrado la verdadera paz y felicidad con la persona que ocupó el lugar que yo tuve en su corazón (Y que al principio deteste por habérmelo quitado) y haya hecho su vida en alguna parte.

Estaba volviendo a mi casa después de finalizar otro día de trabajo. El que se pregunte como me gano la vida, mi oficio es ser un consejero matrimonial para ayudar a personas que tienen problemas con su pareja y guiarlas para que no cometan el mismo error que yo cometí.

-¡Hola querido!- como siempre, fui recibido por Kelly dándome un tierno abrazo y beso -¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- nos separamos.

-Muy bien. Pude ayudar a una tipa que estaba a punto de terminar con su marido después de 30 años de matrimonio- sonreí. Poder ayudar a personas a resolver sus problemas sentimentales me llena de una gran dicha y gozo.

-¡PAPI!- oí una tierna voz y vi acercárseme mi pequeña y dulce angelita que cargaba un peluchito de conejito. Ya han pasado alrededor de 4 años desde que nació.

-¡JENNY!- me agaché para atraparla con un fuerte abrazo y levantarla del piso -¡¿Cómo has estado, mi princesita?!- le di un beso en la frente.

-¡Muy bien, papi!- me abrazó por el cuello apegándose a mí. Le sobé la espalda y cabello volviendo a dar gracias por tener esta maravillosa vida.

Ah, aunque hay una cosa que en realidad suele ser una enorme piedra en el zapato y eso es que mi angelita… heredó mi maldición de revivir. Tal y como lo oyeron, ella puede morir en cualquier momento y revivir al día siguiente y nadie recordará su muerte como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lo que por supuesto es una desgracia de enorme proporciones. Ya que cuando era niño, solía morirme con una frecuencia aterradora; pero por lo menos ella casi nunca ha muerto.

Kelly sabe muy bien mi maldición, pero el tiempo parece ser la solución a ese problema ya que la última vez que morí fue… eh… carajo ¡Ya no recuerdo cuando o como fue mi última muerte! Eso es bueno en el sentido de que mi maldición se diluye con el paso del tiempo y no tiene el mismo efecto en mi hija como lo tuvo en mí a su edad, pero es malo ya que en caso de morir, mi mujer le tiene que volver a dar a luz de la misma manera en como mi madre lo hacía conmigo.

Al menos las pocas muertes que ha experimentado son tan rápidas, que ni las siente; y no solo eso, sino que cuando le pasa cree que todo se trató en un sueño en dónde estaba flotando en las nubes, viendo personas con alitas, túnicas blancas, tocando el arpa y ese tipo de cosas. Es mejor que siga creyendo que todo se trata de un sueño y no sepa la realidad de las cosas.

Estaba en un parque junto con Kelly y Jenny. Mientras que ella jugaba con otros niños, nosotros dos hablábamos de un tema de mucha importancia y seriedad.

-¿Entonces si quieres regresar a tu pueblo natal?- me preguntó mi reina. Resulta que me habían hecho una oferta de trabajo allá ya que al parecer, muchas parejas estaban rompiendo por alguna razón y urgentemente necesitaban de un especialista para ponerle fin a esa "epidemia".

-Pues no sé… por un lado, fue mi hogar durante mi niñez y adolescencia, y con mis viejos amigos lo he tenido que salvar en varias ocasiones. Y si las personas de allá están pasando por problemas de índole amorosa, no puedo quedarme cruzado de brazos- mi sentido de responsabilidad me impulsaba a aceptar esa oferta, aparte de que me pagarían mucho más de lo que ya gano -pero nosotros y Jenny ya tenemos una vida aquí en Denver, no quisiera arruinar eso- no soy del tipo de personas que les guste los cambios repentinos de vida, en especial si eso afecta a mis seres queridos.

-Kenny- ella me tomó la mano derecha y me vio con dulzura -tú no vas arruinar nada si decides volver a tu tierra natal para ayudar a las personas. Sabes muy bien que puedes contar con todo mi apoyo en la decisión que tomes- le sonreí de la misma forma.

-Gracias querida- apreté su mano -¿Pero y Jenny? Si nos vamos, tendría que dejar a sus amistades- dije esto al recordar lo difícil que le puede resultar a un niño abandonar a lo que está acostumbrado, y no solo eso, sino el problema de ser el alumno nuevo en territorio desconocido.

-No te preocupes. Ella es una chica joven y linda, rápidamente conseguirá nuevos amigos y se podrá aclimatar fácilmente al lugar al que vayamos- me aseguró sin dejar de sonreír.

Miré fijamente como nuestra niña seguía jugando con los demás pequeños. ¿Esto será lo correcto para ella? ¿Vale la pena arriesgar su felicidad para ayudar a los demás? ¿South Park será el mejor lugar del mundo para criarla?

En cuanto a esto último, no es tan disparatado como suena, ya que las locuras que antes eran el pan de casi todos los días en ese sitio, al igual que mis muertes, han disminuido llegando a prácticamente cero absoluto con el paso del tiempo. Además ya no es un pueblucho, sino una ciudad en crecimiento y muy próspera.

Antes de tomar una decisión definitiva, debía pedir una tercera opinión. Al llegar a casa, tomé el teléfono y llamé al único amigo cercano que aún me queda.

 _ **-"¿Diga?"-**_ solo hay una persona en el mundo tiene ese tono de voz tan monótono e inexpresivo.

-¡Hola, Craig! ¿Cómo andas?- lo saludé muy alegre de oír su "melodiosa" voz.

 _ **-"¡Ah, McCormick! Yo por fortuna muy bien ¿Y tú?"-**_ pude detectar un leve deje de alegría en su tono que me hizo reír un poco.

-También estoy muy bien. Pero debo hacerte unas preguntas- le comencé a decir que estaba pensando en irme a vivir allá y si en verdad habían muchos casos de parejas que han finalizado, si muchas personas necesitan asesoría de mi tipo, y lo más importante, si en la ciudad ya no ocurrían las mismas locuras de antaño.

 _ **-"Ummm… interesante. Pues sí, últimamente muchas relaciones han terminado por alguna razón. No nos caería mal que alguien como tú viniera aquí y resolvieras esos conflictos antes de que solo quedemos las parejas gay"-**_ no pude evitar reír por eso _**-"En cuanto a los sucesos raros. Desde que Tweek y yo nos establecimos aquí, no hemos visto ningún tipo de anomalía. En serio las**_ _**rarezas se han vuelto cosa del pasado"-**_ me aseguró a lo que suspiré aliviado _**-"¿Entonces si**_ _**vas a volver?"-**_

-Debo pensarlo más detenidamente. Gracias por todo- nos despedimos y colgamos -Si es verdad que las personas necesitan ese tipo de ayuda… ah cielos. Debo aclarar mi mente- me levanté y le avisé a Kelly que iba a estirar mis piernas.

Tenía la cabeza gacha y las manos metidas en mis bolsillos. Al detenerme en un cruce peatonal y vi los autos transitando por la carretera y después las personas a mi alrededor. No sé si South Park está así, pero voy a extrañar esto.

Seguí caminando hasta que note a una pareja gay de dos hombres. Uno era algo musculoso, se le notaba por la camiseta ajustada que tenía puesta, pero también se notaba que era el sumiso debido a como el otro lo tocaba y hablaba al oído.

No pude evitar sonreír algo nostálgico ya que me recuerda mucho mi vieja relación con Butters.

 _Caminábamos por las calles del pueblo tomados de la mano. En esos momentos solo había pasado una semana desde que él reconoció su relación conmigo frente a sus padres, tíos y primos, lo que me causó una golpiza brutal por parte del mayor de estos: Jack._

 _-¿Ya no te duele tanto, Kenny?- me preguntó viéndome de arriba abajo preocupado._

 _-Descuida… ya estoy mucho mejor- aseguré sonriendo, solo para hacer una clara mueca de dolor._

 _-No-no me parece que estés mu-muy mejor- se preocupó más._

 _-No te pongas así… verás que en otra semana, ya estoy en perfecto estado- le afirmé. Me resultaría más fácil matarme y renacer para así ya estar sano; pero en esos momentos él vivía conmigo y mi familia, así que si descubría a mamá dándome a luz, hubiera sido una situación muy complicada. Noté que desvió la mirada soltando un suspiro -¿Te pasa algo?-_

 _-Pe-perdón- por alguna razón se disculpó y lo vi extrañado -por mi familia… ellos no se tomaron de bu-buena manera lo nu-nuestro y tú terminaste así de lastimado. De-debí haber hecho más para de-defenderte- me explicó._

 _-Oh Butters, no te pongas así- lo tomé del mentón para que me viera -en realidad fuiste muy valiente al plantarles cara y reconocer que si eras pareja mía, y no solo eso, evitaste que el mastodonte que tienes como primo me volviera puré. Sabías que no se lo iban a tomar bien, pero de todas maneras no te echaste para atrás y seguiste a mi lado yendo en contra de tus deseos. No sabes lo feliz que me siento por eso- le sobé la mejilla derecha._

 _-De-de nada- volvió a desviar la mirada ya sonriendo apenado y no pude evitar darle un besito._

 _Continuamos nuestra caminata hasta que pasamos por un gimnasio. Butters se detuvo y vio un cartel de un hombre musculoso levantando unas pesas, luego miró su reflejo en un espejo y por último se miró los brazos para palmearse el cuerpo y soltar otro triste suspiro._

 _-Kenny… ¿Soy suficiente para ti?- volví a verlo desconcertado -es que… ya sabes ¿Te conformas con lo poco que te ofrezco?- extendió los brazos._

 _Entendí a lo que se refería y eso era que pensaba que tenía poca carne que ofrecerme. No sé porque dice una tontería así ¡Si tenía todo lo que necesitaba! A pesar de que siempre ha sido alguien delgado, incluso un poquito más que yo._

 _-Oh Butters… ¡SI TÚ TIENES TODO LO QUE NECESITO!- lo abracé y besé -¿Por qué de repente tienes interés en esa clase de asuntos?- al separaros, él otra vez se apenó._

 _-Porque Jack me dijo una vez sobre que una vida de ejercicios, es una vida más larga y saludable- respondió -y bueno… por-porque también qui-quisiera ser de esos ho-hombres que les gusta te-tener sensuales músculos que ofrecerle para su pa-pareja- finalizó._

 _No pude evitar sonreír de forma seductora al imaginarme a un Butters con sexys músculos, flexionando los brazos, usando solo una tanga y una cinta alrededor de su torso que diga: "Tócame hasta el último rincón"._

 _-Hay Butters, no importa en qué estado físico te encuentres, tú siempre tendrás todo lo que necesito- volví asegurar -pero si tanto insistes… con mucho gusto te ayudaré a volverte todo un papito- le lamí la oreja derecha y sobe el culito sobresaltándolo._

 _-Ke-Kenny no, po-podrían vernos- me pidió apartándome riendo levemente._

Eso estuvo bien hasta que me descubrió con Craig y uso cada músculo de su cuerpo para darme mi merecido castigo. Aunque hay algo que siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué esa clase de gay les gusta desarrollar músculos para su pareja? ¿Solo para tener más que ofrecerle? ¿O darle algún sentimiento de protección?

Puedo poner como ejemplos al Señor Esclavo y al papá de Damien ya que solo son musculosos para que sus parejas tengan más que acariciarles ¿Será solo por esta razón? ¿O hay otro motivo? **(NA: ¿Qué creen que motiva a esa clase de gay para ponerse en forma de esa manera?)**

Sea cuál sea el motivo de eso, no me sirve para aclarar mi mente y seguí caminando. Estaba oscureciendo por lo que decidí volver a casa, hasta que vi a muchas personas reunidas en un solo sitio cerca de una ambulancia; solo significa una cosa. Vi como unos paramédicos sacan camilla a un cuerpo tapado por una sábana, pero cuando un brazo sobresalió, noté que era una mujer por sus uñas.

-Pobre mujer. Supuestamente se suicidó porque su esposo ya no quiso seguir a su lado- se lamentó uno de los paramédicos y todos los presentes comenzaron hablar entre sí.

Al saber eso, hizo que me diera cuenta de que si no ayudaba a las parejas de South Park, muchas podrían terminar de esta manera o incluso peor. Craig dijo que las rarezas no han vuelto hacer de las suyas allá, pero que muchas parejas comiencen a tener problemas, sin dudas es tan grave como cualquiera de las calamidades que alguna vez hayan azotado al pueblo en los viejos tiempos.

Estaba decidido, volvería a South Park para ayudar a las personas en sus asuntos amorosos. Kelly estaba orgullosa de mi decisión, solo me faltaba hacer unas las movidas y ajustes necesarios para mudarnos a South Park y dar anuncios para que las personas que necesiten de mi ayuda aquí en Denver, vayan a mi viejo hogar.

En cuanto a Kelly… pues no estaba muy feliz que digamos y se reusaba a irse. Solo espero que Kelly haya tenido razón cuando dijo que se aclimataría rápidamente.

Y aquí estábamos, conduciendo nuestro auto rumbo a nuestro nuevo hogar siendo seguidos por el camión de mudanzas. Sí que me sorprendí mucho al ver la ciudad ¡Era totalmente diferente al viejo pueblo en dónde crecí! Casas más grandes que las promedio de mi época, altos edificios y estructuras de todas las formas y tamaños, como centros comerciales, negocios independientes por decir solo un par de ejemplos.

Kelly también estaba maravillada por lo que veía, en contraste con nuestra hija que solo se limitaba a ver todo con un semblante de tristeza y nerviosismo apegado su peluche al cuerpo.

Nuestra casa era un poco más grande que las de mis amigos cuando eran pequeños. Era todo lo que necesitábamos.

-Bienvenido de nuevo a este agujero, McCormick- Craig me dio un amistoso abrazo cuando Kelly y yo lo fuimos a visitar. Él y Tweek viven relativamente cerca de nosotros.

-Nos a-alegramos de que de-decidieran mudarse aquí- Tweek también me abrazó. Me sentí un poco incómodo tomando en cuenta que le puse los cachos con Craig hace años.

-Gracias. ¿Entonces es cierto que varios de nuestros amigos volvieron a vivir aquí?- quise saber ya que me sorprendía mucho de que los viejos amigos de ellos y los míos regresaran.

-Una increíble coincidencia ¿Verdad?- Craig rió irónico -solo falta que también por otra gran casualidad, tanto los hijos de tus estúpidos amigos, como los míos y los de mi viejo Team tengan que compartir clases o algo así- los 4 nos pusimos a reír por eso, después de todo ¿Cuáles serían las probabilidades de que eso ocurra **(NA: que ENORME ironía ¿Cierto? XD)**

Y el último asunto que atender, era inscribir a Jenny en la escuela, que al igual que el pueblo, ha crecido bastante. Ella entraría justo con el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar, espero que logre encajar con los demás; incluso Craig dijo que podía contar con el apoyo de sus hijos de ser necesario, sin dudas se ha vuelto mi mejor amigo.

Aprovechando que estaba caminando por las aún frías calles de la ciudad para hacerme un mapa mental, decidí ir a visitar a mis padres. Kevin se casó con Shelli y vivían en otra ciudad (Me da gracia imaginármelo aguantando todas sus agresiones) y Karen contrajo matrimonio con el pillín de Ike viviendo también en otra ciudad.

Hay estaba frente a mí, mi viejo "dulce hogar" que me traen muchos recuerdos (Varios de estos muy desagradables) pero estaba en mucho mejor estado del que recuerdo. Al acercarme escuché algo que jamás va a cambiar.

-¡ERES UN PUTO EBRIO QUE NO SABE HACER NI MIERDA!-un grito por parte de mi madre.

-¡Y TÚ UNA PERRA ESTÚPIDA QUE SE REVUELCA CON TODO LO QUE SE LE CRUCE EN EL CAMINO!- y uno ahora cortesía de mi padre seguido del sonido de objetos rompiéndose.

Solté un rugido de molestia por eso, pero bueno ¿Qué se puede esperar de dos ebrios drogadictos de primera clase? Vi un timbre que nunca había visto antes cerca del marco de la puerta y lo toqué

-¡Ya voy, espere un momento!- después de oír algunos empujones y cosas siendo tiradas, abrieron la puerta -¿Dígame?- mi mamá se asombró bastante al verme -¿Ke-Kenny? ¿E-eres tú?-

-Por supuesto, mamá- reír por su reacción. Enseguida me abrazó y acarició el pelo y espalda descargando su llanto en mi abrigo naranja -¿Me extrañaste, mamá?-

-¡POR SUPUESTO! ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE CUANTO HACEN FALTA TÚ, KAREN Y KEVIN!-me tomó de las mejillas para verme a los ojos. Se me encogió el corazón al verle en ese estado -¡Pero ven, pasa, pasa! Recuerda que estás en tu casa- me dio permiso para entrar.

-¿Qué? ¡¿En serio él es Kenny?! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- papá también se sorprendió al verme y me abrazó de igual manera -¡Casi ni te reconocí, muchacho!- a pesar de que lo detesto por haber sido siempre un pésimo ejemplo a seguir, también estaba feliz de verlo.

-Y ustedes siguen siendo los mismos de siempre- reí un poco -pero pongámonos al día y díganme como han estado ustedes- iniciamos una charla familiar que nunca antes habíamos tenido.

Mi esposa y yo fuimos a recoger a Jenny de su primer día de clases, espero que la haya pasado bien. Vimos a los alumnos salir, los más pequeños eran recibidos por sus padres y divisé a lo lejos a Craig y Tweek cargando a unos mellizos, me dijo que ellos se llaman Albert y Benjamín.

Miré de un lado a otro para saber si mis viejos amigos estaban aquí para recibir a sus hijos. Pero vi algo que me asombró y eso era a un hombre rubio algo musculoso que se parecía mucho a Butters y tenía unas gafas delgadas puestas siendo acompañado de una mujer rubia rizada que tiene un lindo vestido ¿Será posible que…?

-¡PAPI!- mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Jenny que se me acercó y saltó para abrazarme. Eso indica que lo pasó muy bien en su primer día de clases.

-¡Hola mi princesa! ¿Cómo te fue?- le besé la frente y bajé para poder ver a ese tipo, pero no lo pude distinguir debido a la muchedumbre que se formó. Creo que solo fue mi imaginación.

-¡MUY BIEN PAPI! Incluso ya tengo nuevos amigos- la vi asombrado por eso ¿Tan rápido? ¡Qué maravilla! -¡Ven! Quiero que los conozcas- me tomó a mí y a Kelly de las manos -¡MIREN! Este es mi papi y ella mi mami- nos presentó ante dos pequeños castaños que estaban tomados de las manos. Uno era niño y la otra niña que poseen lindos ojos celestes… como los de Butters -Son Leo y Marjorie- los presentó a ellos.

-¡Buenos días, señor!- hablaron al mismo tiempo. Sus voces… sí que se me hacen familiares.

-¡Hola linduras!- Kelly les devolvió el saludo -Sí que tienes unos amigos muy lindos, hija- ambos agacharon las cabezas apenados. Sí que son tiernos.

-Gra-gracias señora- agradeció el chico humildemente y… frotándose los nudillos como Butters.

-¡LEO, MARJORIE!- escuchamos una voz femenina. Obviamente la madre de ellos.

-¡Ya vamos, mami! Un placer conocerlos señores McCormick ¡Nos vemos mañana, Jenny!- Leo tomó a la chica de la mamo para retirarse.

-¡HASTA MAÑANA!- ella se despidió agitando la mano derecha. De nuevo sonreí por eso, pero quise ver quiénes eran sus padres, así que los seguí y vi como ellos agarraban la mano de esa misma mujer rubia rizada. No le pude ver la cara ya que me daba la espalda, pero quise corroborar si era la esposa de ese hombre que se parecía a Butters.

-¿Te pasa algo, Kenny?- Kelly me distrajo y cuando volví a ver hacia adelante, perdí de vista a esa familia. Que tonterías estoy pensando ¿Butters aquí? En serio sería una GRAN coincidencia.

-No me pasa nada, linda- tomamos de la mano a Kelly y comenzamos a caminar -y dime, princesa ¿Qué hiciste hoy con tus nuevos amigos?- quise saber para no seguir pensando en eso.

-¡Nos divertimos mucho!- muy animada, comenzó a contarme lo que le pasó.

No podía sentirme más feliz. Como dije en un principio, Kelly me hizo dar cuenta de que no importa cuántas fallas cometa una persona, siempre puede recibir una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz. Y claro que soy feliz junto a ella y a nuestra princesa, y a pesar de mi tormentoso pasado con Butters y de todo lo que he sufrido, esta forma de vida yo…

 _ **NO LA CAMBIARÍA POR NADA…**_

 **Segundo capítulo de esta historia completado el 12/02/2016.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado como ha sido la vida de Kenny y de cómo se dedica a ayudar a las personas con problemas amorosos con su pareja (él es la voz de la experiencia XD)**

 **¿Qué opinan entonces de esos maricas que les gustan que les soben los músculos? A mí se me hace gracioso que alguien sea musculoso solo para ser manoseado por su pareja XD**

 **Hay algo que quiero pedirles y eso es ¿Le debo hacer continuación a este fic? Oh sea ¿Hacer un capítulo extra en donde muestre como ha sido la vida de Butters? Si dicen que sí, trataré de subirlo este domingo ;)**

 **Y antes de despedirme, les pido que pasen por el foro de Alucard llamado South Park Hispano en donde se están organizando una entrega de premios a los fics y mientras que más personas estén ahí, será mucho mejor y más divertido ;D**


	3. ¿Las Jugarretas de la Vida?

**POR CADA CONTRA SIEMPRE HABRÁ UN PRO**

 **Los saludo de nuevo mis amigos y amigas de fan ficción, como les había prometido, aquí les traigo el capítulo que muestra la historia de Butters junto a Bradley (Ahora son los hombres quienes comienzan a abuchear) si chicos, ya sé que con esto, este fic es mayormente de Yaoi que de Hetero, pero recuerden que la mayor parte del público son chicas, por lo que me tengo comer los zapatos y darles gusto (Corto las suelas como si fueran filetes XD) y espero que esta sea él último capítulo de esta historia, así que continuemos.**

 **CAPÍTULO TRES: ¿LAS JUGARRETAS DE LA VIDA?**

Mi pareja y yo estábamos caminando tomados de las manos junto a nuestros angelitos, que estaban muy emocionados ya que nos dirigíamos a un parque en donde jugarán con sus amiguitos y nosotros estaríamos hablando con nuestros viejos amigos y sus parejas.

-¡Ya quiero volver a ver a William y a Vilma!- exclamó muy emocionada mi pequeña Marjorie.

-Ten paciencia, cielito. Ya casi llegamos al parque- el dueño de mi corazón le acarició el pelo.

-¡Hay está el parque! ¡YA LLEGAMOS!- ahora hablo mi valiente hombrecito Leo jalándonos de las manos para acelerar el paso haciendo que mi pareja y yo riéramos un poco por su aptitud.

-¡Leo, Marjorie!- otro niño, un poco más bajo que mi hijo, se nos acercó seguida de una niña de pelo rojo, y le dio un amistoso abrazo -¡Si vinieron!- se tomaron de las manos al separarse.

-¡Claro que íbamos a venir!- mi niña y su amiga pelirroja también se abrazaron -¿Cómo han estado?- quiso saber a lo que ambos gritaron en coro: "¡MUY BIEN!".

-Butters, Bradley- se nos acercó ahora un hombre de pelo castaño peinado de medio lado en buen estado físico seguido por otro hombre también castaño, solo que el suyo era largo, era algo bajito, tiene unas cuantas pecas en la cara… y usaba un lindo vestido como el de mi pareja y esta maquillado como mujer.

-Bridón, Scott- mi esposo y yo los saludamos. Ellos eran los padres del niño que abrazó a mi hijo.

-¡Al fin llegan!- nos saludó ahora un hombre pelirrojo también algo bajito y tomado de la mano con otro hombre, que es rubio, un poco más alto que él y se parece mucho a mí -los esperábamos.

-Hola Doguie, hola Ben- también los saludamos. Esa niña pelirroja es la hija de ellos.

-"Si claro, de seguro nos esperaban para hacer una orgía en dónde él sería el centro de atención"- se burló una voz gutural dentro de mi cabeza.

-¿Ya han llegado los demás?- les pregunté haciendo caso omiso a esa clase de comentarios.

-¡Por supuesto! Ustedes justamente eran los últimos en llegar. Así que vamos- nos adentramos al parque en dónde ya estaban reunidos mis viejos amigos, sus parejas e hijos que jugaban.

-¡Bradley, Butters! ¡Me alegro de verlos!- mi caballeroso y noble amigo Pip también nos recibió cordialmente seguido de su malicioso esposo Damien.

-¡Gracias a Dios que llegaron sanos y en una sola pieza!- mi otro religioso y bondadoso amigo Gary también fue hasta nosotros junto a su heroico y medio torpe marido Mint Berry Crunch.

-¡Nosotros también estamos felices de verlos!- mi esposo y yo les devolvimos el gesto mientras que nuestros hijos también saludaron a sus retoños.

-¿Cómo han estado en todo este ¡puto aburrido! Tiempo?- y por último, fuimos recibidos por el más alto de todos, y paradójicamente, el único Heterosexual de nosotros, Thomas, junto a su bella esposa Tammy.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar- les devolvimos el saludo -bueno niños. Mientras que nosotros hablamos, vayan a jugar con sus amiguitos- les pidió mi pareja.

-¡SÍ! ¡Vamos!- el hijo de Bridón tomó de la mano al mío jalándolo, y como él todavía sujetaba a su hermana, prácticamente se los llevó a ambos.

-¡Sigamos jugando al Quema y Tira, Daniela!- Gokary, que es el hijo de Gary, también tomó de la mano a la hija de Pip y literalmente se la llevó volando.

-Pero no intentes quemar de nuevo los columpios, hija- le pidió mi amigo inglés con precaución, en contraste con su esposo que soltó una pequeña risa.

Mientras que ellos jugaban, nosotros estábamos hablando sobre cómo han sido nuestras vidas. Es una reunión que hacemos cada tres meses, en este mismo parque y desde hace varios años. Es para no perder contacto y mantenernos juntos como amigos, a pesar de que vivimos en la misma ciudad y nuestros hijos van a la misma escuela.

-… pues sí, hemos logrado convencer a muchas razas alienígenas a que adoren al Señor como nosotros lo hacemos. Estoy tan feliz de que las palabras del Creador no se limiten por las barreras terrenales y expanda su alcance alcanzando nuevos horizontes- nos contaba Gary muy alegre.

-Bah, no creo que culturas alienígenas que son mucho más avanzadas que los humanos se tomen la molestia de rebajarse a creer en alguna supuesta fuerza mayor que se encargar de "cuidarlos a todos" ya que han evolucionado de tal manera, que han dejado atrás esa clase de hipérboles- Damien no perdió el tiempo en hacerle burla al asunto, a lo que Pip le dio un codazo.

-Pues te equivocas. Muchas razas alienígenas tienen sus propias creencias religiosas. No importa que tan avanzada sea una especie, siempre van a ver asuntos y cuestiones que estén más allá de la comprensión mortal y harán que uno crea en una fuerza mayor que no tenga explicación científica y que sea la responsable de esos sucesos que no parezcan tener lógica a primera vista- Gary defendió su punto de vista **(NA: ¿Qué piensan ustedes sobre ese asunto?)**

-Sí tú lo dices… diviértete desperdiciando el tiempo predicando las "Valiosas enseñanzas del Señor"- Damien le volvió hacer burla. Lo que pasa es que Gary y Gok´Zarah viajan por el universo entero tratando de inculcar enseñanzas religiosas a las razas alienígenas que no crean en Dios o en alguna fuerza mayor.

-Cállate, Damien- le ordenó Pip -¿Y qué me dices de tus primos y tíos, Butters? ¿Cómo les va allá en los Ángeles?- me preguntó para cambiar de tema sacándole otra risa a su pareja.

-Ellos están muy bien. Jack sigue atrapando a los criminales, y Ed y Brittany ayudando a quién los necesite- respondí sonriendo. Mi primo mayor se volvió un oficial de policía (Para la desgracia de los delincuentes) y mis primitos son médicos como yo, pero en diferentes campos de medicina.

-Me alegro mucho ¡gilipollas!- Thomas me sonrió -es bueno saber que a final de cuentas, todos nosotros hayamos tenido buenas vidas a pesar de las ¡Vaginas peludas! adversidades- le sonrió a Tammy mirándola de reojo y se dieron una mirada cómplice apretando sus manos entrelazadas.

-Sí… a pesar de las adversidades- desvié la mirada algo nostálgico al recordar ciertos sucesos; mejor dicho, al recordar la que fue la peor etapa de mi vida.

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde eso? ¿Diez? Sí, creo que han sido 10 años desde entonces. Se supone que el paso del tiempo debió haber hecho que superara por completo esos traumas y dejara de sentir cualquier tipo de malestar al pensar en ese tema; pero al parecer, es algo demasiado difícil y profundo como para olvidarlo así de fácil.

Kenny McCormick… cada vez que pienso en él, me pregunto cómo estará en estos momentos y de que ha sido su vida desde la última vez que nos vimos, y también recuerdo tanto las cosas buenas, como las malas por las que pasé a su lado.

Cuando era niño, con frecuencia me pasaban las peores cosas que le pueden ocurrir a cualquier persona, desde injusticias, agresiones físicas, hasta graves secuelas mentales y psicológicas; por lo menos cuando me volvía adolescente, todo eso mermó de forma significativa.

Pero ni todos esos malestares combinados, podían compararse con lo que sufrí a manos de ese individuo. Yo tuve que sacrificarlo todo, absolutamente TODO para poder estar a su lado.

Tuve que cortar cualquier lazo y vínculo con mi familia para ser feliz junto a él, pasé muchas penurias debido a su decadente situación económica e incluso casi estuve por tirar por tierra mi carrera en la universidad. Todo esos sacrificios que hice para estar a su lado como una pareja feliz ¿Y saben cómo me lo agradeció? Engañándome con una lacra llamada Craig Tucker.

Cuando los descubrí teniendo relaciones en la bodega del McDonald en dónde ellos trabajaban, mi mundo se desmoronó enseguida y el corazón se reventó en mil pedazos como un espejo. No exageré cuando dije que ni combinando todos mis malestares se podían comparar con eso ¡Estaba destrozado! Ver a la persona que tanto amaba y por la cual tuve que sacrificar tantas cosas engañándose de esa forma, es algo tan devastador, que no sabría cómo describirlo con palabras.

No sobo estaba devastado ¡Estaba furioso como nunca antes lo había estado! No solo con él, sino con la vida en general ¡¿Por qué me tenía que pasar justamente eso a mí?! ¡¿Por qué era yo al que la vida le gustaba tanto hacer sufrir?! ¡¿Qué había hecho yo para recibir ese tipo de desgracias?!

Había pasado por la peor crisis mental, sentimental y existencial por la que alguna vez haya pasado y durante meses enteros era mental y sentimentalmente inestable y frágil. De hecho, creo que hubiera perdido todo ápice de cordura y capacidad de razonar.

Si no hubiera sido por _ÉL,_ mi actual y bella pareja: Bradley Stouch Stuart. En realidad ya nos conocíamos desde que éramos niños y lo ayude a darse cuenta de que no había nada de malo con ser gay (Pese a que sus padres no estaban para nada de acuerdo con eso)

Cuando éramos adolescentes él pues… ¿Cómo decirlo de la manera delicada y menos ofensiva? Era una especie de acosador que estaba obsesionado conmigo y hacía todo lo posible para ganarse mi atención y cariño con indirectas e intentando "seducirme" de alguna forma. Era algo que en ese entonces llegaba a ser muy molesto, pero no lo agredía de alguna forma o pedía que dejara de actuar de esa forma conmigo ya que a pesar de todo, si lo quería como amigo.

Acudí a él luego de descubrir a Kenny y a Craig ya que en realidad era la única persona a la que podía acudir en esos tiempos. Era una situación incómoda debido a que sabía muy bien que yo le gustaba y sentía que estaba abusando de su hospitalidad (Ya que gustoso me acepto en el departamento en donde vivía) pero es que en serio no tenía a nadie más a quién acudir en ese entonces debido a que mis familiares me hicieron a un lado y mis otros amigos no estaban en el pueblo en esos momentos.

Pero si creen que enseguida comencé a amarlo, están equivocados. Ya que a pesar de la forma tierna y hospitalaria con la que él me trataba mientras vivía bajo su techo, yo seguía teniendo fuertes sentimientos guardados hacia Kenny (Cosa que me causaba más daño y conflictos internos de los que ya tenía) solo hasta que me dije a mí mismo que iba a seguir adelante e iban a encontrar la felicidad sin él, fue cuando mi corazón estuvo dispuesto a abrirse hacia alguien más.

Estaba comenzando a querer a Bradley más que un amigo, pero requerí unos empujones extra para corresponderle totalmente sus sentimientos. El primero fue unas visiones del futuro de él mismo y yo como una pareja de casados y con dos hijos (Justamente los que tenemos ahora)

Al principio no sabía que decir o pensar al respecto ¿Acaso todo el estrés y daño psicológico que había recibido comenzó hacer que yo alucinara? ¿O era que acaso estaba teniendo premoniciones de lo que estaba destinado a convertirme en caso de seguir con él? Era una locura total.

El segundo empujón fue cuando estábamos en un bar divirtiéndonos y donde nos topamos con la peor pesadilla de él que hacía estremecer cada rincón de su cuerpo y le helaba el alma: su ex-novio Simón. Bradley nunca me dio detalles específicos sobre alguna ex-pareja que haya tenido, pero su reacción al verlo, y como ese desgraciado lo trataba, me hizo dar cuenta de como él lo había maltratado en algún momento.

Ver como agredían de esa manera a la persona que había sido tan tierna conmigo y que ha estado junto a mí apoyándome a cada momento y tratado de hacerme superar el dolor de mí perdida, fue el detonante para que dejara de lado toda inseguridad y lo salvara de las garras de ese bastardo y reconociera de una vez por todas los sentimientos que comencé a desarrollar hacia él (A pesar de que casi me mataron a golpes)

Sentía que la vida estaba compensando las desgracias que me habían pasado ya que no solamente volví a amar de nuevo, sino que luego de eso pude restablecer mi relación con mis primos y ayude a Bradley a restablecer la suya con sus padres. Parece que todo lo malo que nos pasó, fue para bien porque habíamos logrado cerrar grande brechas que habían quedado abiertas.

Solo quedaba una que cerrar y esa era Kenny. Cuando nos reencontramos por accidente no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que al principio quedé paralizado, solo cuando Bradley me hizo volver en mí, me dejé consumir por la ira y golpeaba sin piedad a esa perra con la intención de matarlo y hacerle pagar por todo el dolor que me había causado.

No llegué a esos extremos debido a que Bradley me detuvo. Kenny me suplicó de todas las formas posibles que lo perdonara y volviera a su lado ¡Incluso trató de sobornarme con carne! Mi paciencia en ese instante estaba llegando a sus límites y no sabía por cuanto más iba a soportar.

Hasta que luego de calmarme a duras penas, le dije tanto sus verdades, como las mías, y de cómo durante todo el tiempo en el que no tuvimos contacto, lo seguía queriendo, pero que ahora mi corazón le pertenecía Bradley. Le desee lo mejor del mundo, pero que por su bien nunca intentara volver algún tipo de contacto conmigo.

Sin dudas recordar la expresión de su cara cuando le di ese ultimátum, es algo que me angustia bastante. Tal vez la razón principal por la que me mortifico tanto al pensar en él, se debe a que no nos despedimos en buenos términos y lo dejé de esa forma. Otra razón sería porque fue alguien importante para mí durante una buena parte de mi vida.

Aunque otro motivo se debe a una pregunta que me he hecho en varias ocasiones y esa es: ¿Cómo habrían sido las cosas si no lo hubiese descubierto engañándome con Craig y hubiéramos seguido juntos como pareja? ¿Acaso también hubiéramos formado una familia amorosa o algo así?

Eso ya no importa ahora. Debo dejar de incomodarme por el pasado y dar gracias por lo que tengo en este momento. No podría tener algo mejor de lo que ya poseo.

-"Correcto. Con un jugoso calientapollas que nos complace de todas las formas que le pidamos y a unos pequeños y tiernos diablitos a modo de hijos ¡Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos!"- espetó Caos dentro de mi cabeza.

Ah claro ¿Cómo iba olvidarme de mi otra personalidad? Cuando era más joven, él era una fuerte influencia en mí cuando yo estaba sometido a una situación estresante e incómoda y trataba de "aconsejarme" en hacer malas acciones. Ahora que soy un hombre feliz con una bella familia, su influencia ha disminuido prácticamente a cero, volviéndose casi un susurro en mi mente, y solo hace acto de presencia para decir alguna broma de pésimo gusto o gozar de las cosas buenas que me pasen; estoy seguro que dentro de unos cuantos años más, desaparecerá por completo de mi mente volviéndose un recuerdo lejano.

-Querido, ya es hora de volver a casa- me pidió Bradley. Vi el cielo dándome cuenta de que faltaba poco para el amanecer.

-Muy bien- me paré y nos despedimos de nuestros amigos -¡Leo, Marjorie, ya nos vamos!- los llamé. Ellos estaban viendo como Gokary levantaba unas grandes piedras y las arrojaba al aire para que Daniela les lanzara unas bolas de fuego explotándolas en bellos fuegos artificiales.

-¡Está bien papi!- ellos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a despedirse de sus amigos.

-¡Adiós Leonardo, que te vaya bien!- William le dio un amistoso abrazo a mi hijo.

Al igual que como vinimos, nos fuimos tomados de las manos. Nuestros hijos hablaban muy animados entre ellos, cosa que nos sacaba unas risas a mí y a Bradley. Hasta que una brisa sacudió su lindo vestido floreado levantándole un poco la falda dando vistazo durante un segundo sus bien carnosas y tonificadas piernas que solo yo puedo gozar. Eso me recuerda algo muy gracioso que ocurrió hacia unos 4 años…

 _Una amiga mía llamada Janet se ofreció a ser probeta para poder dar a luz a nuestros hijos. Eso nos alegró de sobremanera ya que íbamos a ser dos papás, bueno, en realidad un padre papá y un padre mamá debido a la aptitud que Bradley decidió tomar en esos momentos._

 _-¡Ya no puedo esperar para ser madre!- él y yo estábamos acomodando las cosas en el futuro cuarto de nuestros hijos -y al fin podré usar esto- sacó de unas bolsas unos lindos vestidos y ropa interior de mujer que insistió tanto en comprar._

 _-Bradley- reí un poco por su aptitud -no tienes porqué usar eso. Que seas la figura femenina en la relación, no quiere decir que ahora debes vestirte y actuar como mujer. Eres perfecto tal y como eres- le recordé ya que ciertamente no entendía su aptitud._

 _-¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! Siempre soñé que al casarme con el hombre de mi sueños, él fuese el marido trabajador y responsable, y yo su bella y amorosa esposa- soltó un suspiro haciendo un batido de pestañas. No pude reír de nuevo -además, necesito más libertades. Usar ropa ajustada con tanta frecuencia, no es nada bueno para mi circulación y extremidades- se quejó sobándose el culito debido al pantalón ajustado que llevaba puesto._

 _-"Si con más libertades te refieres a que tengas más movilidad al momento de clavártela una y otra vez, entonces usa las prendas que creas convenientes"- Caos no perdió tiempo en bromear._

 _-Bradley, eres un hombre, no una mujer. Es algo que no vas a cambiar por más prendas femeninas que uses. Y no solo eso, recuerda que en el mundo aún quedan muchas personas intolerantes que no perderán el tiempo en señalarte con el dedo de forma acusadora- hablé ya serio para que recapacitara. No soportaría la idea de que lo denigraran de alguna forma._

 _-Oh… en eso tienes razón- se entristeció -pero no importa. Sí así es como me siento y deseo que los demás me miren de ese modo ¡Debo poner todo de mi parte! Además me maquillaré tan bien, que la persona que no me conozca, creerá que soy una genuina mujer- suspiré por su terquedad -por favor Butters, apóyame en esto- me pidió. No pude negarme a su mirada de súplica._

 _-Está bien, Bradley. Si eso es lo que quieres, respetaré tu decisión y apoyaré en todo momento- volvió a sonreír enormemente por eso y me lo agradeció dando un besito para meterse al baño y comenzar a hacer su gran "metamorfosis"._

 _Los minutos pasaban y pasaban. Cuando tocaba la puerta para preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda, él decía que no ya que de lo contrario arruinaría la sorpresita. Y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, avisó que estaba listo y me pidió que me tapara los ojos._

 _-¿Seguro de que no estás viendo, Butters?- quiso asegurarse y le dije que no veía nada -¡Entonces aquí voy!- oí como la puerta se abría -ya puedes mirar- al quitar las manos de los ojos me asombré._

 _Él usaba un bello vestido azul floreado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía unos tacones, uñas pintadas de azul y lo que más me sorprendió fue su cara perfectamente maquillada. Tenía razón al decir que para quién no lo conociera, lo confundirían con una mujer, ya que si no supiera que se trata de mi lindo esposo ¡Creería que es una bella mujer! Aunque algo "plana" je, je. Solo su largo pelo rizado se mantenía igual._

 _-¿Qué tal? Me veo… ¿Bien?- preguntó apenado balanceando su pierna derecha, desviando la mirada y cruzando los brazos tras su espalda. Pese al maquillaje, noté un fuerte sonrojo._

 _-Hay Bradley… ¡TE VES HERMOSÍSIMO!- enseguida lo abracé para besar y acariciarlo con fervor._

 _-Bu-Butters… se me va a correr el ma-maquillaje- me pidió riendo por la atención que recibía._

 _-"Pues no es lo único que se te va a correr esta noche, lindura"- comentó Caos muy lujurioso._

No puedo evitar reír al recordar eso. Pero ciertamente, sigo sin entender del todo a esa clase de hombres que les gusta travestirse, oh sea, los que están en una relación gay sería más o menos comprensible si se tratan de la figura femenina ¿Pero por qué los que no están en una relación así les gusta usar prendas femeninas? Y no solo gay, también a algunos heterosexuales les gusta eso **(NA: ¿Tampoco se han preguntado que pasa por las mentes de esos tipos?)**

Solo debo señalar a Pip y Gary. Ellos por supuesto llevan el rol de la figura maternal en la relación con sus parejas y nunca jamás han usado prendas femeninas, ni siquiera se comportan como mujeres o algo así. De entre mis amigos, Scott Malkinson es el único que ha seguido el ejemplo de Bradley y se ha vestido y actúa mujer ¿Será acaso la forma de expresar como se siente por dentro?

Gracias al Cielo que ninguno ha caído tan bajo como el viejo profesor Garrison a tal punto de querer hacerse una operación de cambio de sexo o algo así por el estilo.

Había pasado un mes y nuestros hijos debían volver a clases. Espero que este sea otro feliz año escolar para ellos. Aunque había algo que me llamó la atención y eso era que supuestamente los hijos de mis viejos compañeros de escuela asistían al mismo salón de clases que los míos. No puedo corroborar esto ya que los padres de su grado jamás nos hemos reunido ni visto, pero si resulta ser verdad sería una ENORME IRONÍA.

Como es tradición, fuimos a recogerlos después de que su primer día de clases finalizara. Nos costó algo de trabajo debido al montón de personas que se habían reunido, tantos estudiantes como padres que también vinieron a recoger a sus hijos. Pero entre todo ese montón de personas, creo que había alguien de capucha anaranjada y pelo rubio cenizo.

Un segundo… ¿Será posible que se trate de…? ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Por favor que solo se trate de mi imaginación! ¡Que se trate de otra persona! ¡CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ÉL!

-¿Te pasa algo, querido?- Bradley me sacó de mis pensamientos al acercárseme tomado de las manos con nuestros niños que me miraban confundidos.

-N-no, nada. Vámonos- los tomé de las manos también y nos alejamos a paso veloz. Dios… espero que solo haya sido un malentendido y se tratara de otra persona -¿Cómo les fue en su primer día de clases? ¿Hicieron nuevos amigos?- pregunté para no seguir pensando en eso.

-¡Sí papi! Conocimos a una chica muy linda llamada Jennifer- respondió Leo entusiasmado.

-Me alegro tanto- sonreí por eso. Me alegro mucho de que ellos no sean como yo cuando era niño en el sentido de que eran demasiado tímidos al momento de socializar con los demás.

Ya había pasado ahora solo unas dos semanas. Tenía el día libre por lo que solo me dedique a descansar y tener mis ratos "especiales" con Bradley. Él ahora estaba en la concina preparando el almuerzo, mis hijos están por ahí jugando con sus amigos y yo leo el periódico en la sala.

-Nuevos casos de parejas que han terminado ¿Se trata de alguna especie de epidemia?- leí. Esto no me está gustando nada, últimamente muchas parejas han rompido ¿Por qué será?

-¡Papi, mami, llegamos!- anunció mi pequeño Leo entrando con sus amigos y hermana.

-Hola mis angelitos, hola hicos- los saludé. Pero noté a una niña rubia que nunca había visto y parecía estar muy nerviosa -¿Quién es ella?- ella me recuerda algo o a alguien ¿Pero quién?

-¡Ella es mi amiga Jenny de la que te hablé!- la presentó mi hijo muy alegre -¡Ellos son mis padres!-

-Oh, pero si es tan linda- habló Bradley cuando nos acercamos a ella, que retrocedió aún tímida.

-Ho-hola- saludó con un hilo de voz. Sus ojos azules turquesa también se me hacen familiares.

-¡Ven! Quiero mostrarte mi cuarto, mi gatito y mis juguetes- Leo la tomó de la mano y subieron las escaleras junto con los demás pequeños. Yo me quedé viendo fijamente a esa niña preguntándome porque se me hace tan familiar.

-Parece una buena niña. De seguro se llevará bien con nuestros hijos- me aseguro Bradley.

-Eso parece ser… "¿Pero por qué se me hace tan conocida?"- seguía desconcertado.

A la semana siguiente, los padres debíamos reunirnos en la escuela para hablar sobre un trabajo de campo que se tenía planeado hacer. Era la oportunidad perfecta para corroborar si mis viejos compañeros de clases en realidad eran los padres de los compañeros de mis hijos.

Al principio solo vi a mis amigos junto a sus familias. Pero luego vi a… ¿Eric? Sí, es el mismo Eric Cartman que conozco ¡Solo que ahora mucho más gordo! Y era acompañado por… ¿Patty Nelson? Increíble ¡Eso quiere decir que si logró conquistarla! Pero parecía molesto y estaba regañando a lo que supuse era su hijo, que también es gordo pero pelinegro, estaba llorando y tenía su mano derecha en la nariz que le sangra. Parecía tener otras leves lesiones ¿Habrá peleado con alguien?

Después vi al dúo dinámico, Stan y Kyle. Su hijo es pelirrojo como el judío, pero de ojos azules al igual que su Ushanka y también estaba siendo regañado, pero le dedicó una mirada y sonrisa triunfal al hijo de Eric; ah ya entiendo, que irónico es que los hijos de ellos también se lleven mal.

Luego vi a Clyde junto a Kevin hablando con Token y Nicole. Los hijos de ellos también hablaban de forma animada. Divisé a Wendy y Bebe que charlaban con Gregory y el Topo. Supuse que la niña pelinegra risada con boina amarilla era la hija de ellas y hablaba con otra niña, solo que esta es castaña, su piel algo morena y parecía estar molesta, sin dudas hija del francés y británico.

Entonces era cierto… ¡Los hijos de mis viejos compañeros de escuela también son compañeros de mis hijos! Sin dudas esta es una de las ¡MÁS GRANDE IRONÍAS DE LA VIDA! ¿Pero entonces eso no quiere decir que…?

-Hola Craig- saludó amablemente Token a nada más y nada menos que Craig Tucker, uno de los seres que más dolor me han causado, y junto a él estaba Tweek con unos mellizos pelinegros.

-"¡Ese maldito hijo de puta! Después de todo lo que hizo ¡¿Tuvo una buena vida?!"- alegó Caos.

-¡Hey papi, mami!- Leo me llamó y a Bradley -¡VENGAN! Para conocer a los padres de Jenny- sin darnos tiempo de decir algo, nos jaló -¡Hay están!- señaló hacia adelante.

Me quedé sin hablar al mirar en esa dirección. Hay estaba frente a mí la persona que alguna vez fue dueña de mi corazón, la persona que me ofreció hermosos recuerdos a su lado, la persona que destrozó mi alma en una ocasión y a la que no quería ver nunca más en la vida.

-Kenny- hablé con un hilo de voz viéndolo fijamente sin parpadear y con la boca entreabierta.

-"¡ES ESE OTRO MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!"- Caos gritó mucho más impactado que yo.

-¿A quién querías que conociera, Jenny?- y resultó que esa linda niña era su hija. Pero al verme quedó tieso como una estatua y abrió mucho los ojos y boca. Estaba tan asombrado como yo -Butters…- susurró mi nombre.

No decíamos nada y solo nos contemplamos a ver en silencio ignorando a todas las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor. ¿Acaso en serio estaba pasando? ¡¿Acaso se trataba de una maldita broma?! ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! Es que acaso se trata de…

 _ **¿LAS JUGARRETAS DE LA VIDA?**_

 **Tercer capítulo de esta historia completado el 14/02/2016.**

 **Creo que era más que obvio que Butters y Kenny iban a reencontrarse en algún momento ¿Verdad? ¿Qué pasará ahora que están cara a cara? ¿Eso afectara de alguna manera negativa la amistad que hay entre los hijos de ellos?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la vida de Butters y todo lo que ha pasado, especialmente por los gustos de Bradley por usar ropa de mujer XD ¿Cuál es su opinión sobre ese tema? Lo mismo pasa con los extraterrestres y sus posibles creencias religiosas ¿Qué piensan de eso?**

 **Y otra cosa… ¿Quieren que este fic se vuelva un Multi-Chapter? En donde se contarán las vidas amorosas de los hijos de Butters y demás adultos. Si decido volverlo un Multi-Chapter, no sabría cuando voy a actualizarlo ya que tengo las manos ocupadas con mis otras historias. Pero descuiden, algún día seguiré con este fic en caso de que si lo quiera volver un Multi-Chapter, se los aseguro ;D**

 **Ahora me despido, espero que todos hayan tenido un buen San Valentín con sus parejas y los que seamos solteros, descuiden, por ahí estará nuestra media naranja esperando, así que ¡Arriba esos ánimos! ;D (Dicho esto me siento en un rincón abrazando mis piernas a mi pecho y encima de mí hay una nubecita negra y me mezo lentamente DX)**


	4. Atando Cabos Sueltos

**POR CADA CONTRA SIEMPRE HABRÁ UN PRO**

 **Buenas noches otra vez mi querido público. Sé que había ofrecido la oportunidad de hacer que este fic se volviera un Multi-Chapter, pero después de pensarlo profundamente (Se forma encima de mi cabeza una nubecita que muestra una planta rodante y se oye el canto de los grillos) decidí que el fic terminaría aquí (Enseguida se oye un ¡NO! Por parte del público)**

 **Ya, no se pongan así. Recuerden que ya estoy ocupado con mis otros fics y no puedo llenarme más las manos con nuevas historias por el momento. Pero descuiden, algún día seguiré con este fic en donde se mostrará las posibles relaciones amorosas de los hijos de Craig, Kenny, Butters y los demás padres de familia ;)**

 **Así que sin más, comencemos. South Park blablablá, son de los maricas de blablablá, pero la historia y cualquier OC blablablá XD**

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO: ATANDO CABOS SUELTOS**

El tiempo para Butters y Kenny pareció haberse detenido. Ya no oían ni venían nada más que ellos mismos sintiendo como viejas y dolorosas heridas del pasado se abrían causando una fuerte punzada en el corazón y mente de ambos. Era como si todo a su alrededor se volviera totalmente oscuro y cada uno era iluminado por un haz de luz.

El rubio de lentes delgados tenía la boca entreabierta hasta que frunció levemente el ceño, tensó la quijada y cerró con fuerza los puños; no bromeaba cuando dijo que no sabría cómo reaccionar en caso de encontrarse con su ex-novio que tanto había amado, pero que destrozó por completo su corazón.

El inmortal por otro lado, mantenía la boca y ojos bien abiertos, y retrocedió algo intimidado por la mirada que él le dedicaba. Hasta que carraspeó y también frunció el ceño para mantenerse firme. No iba actuar como una cobarde, no ahora; si el destino quiso que ellos se reencontraran en ese mismo instante, no iba a echarse para atrás e iba a atacar cabos sueltos.

-Kenny…- susurró el doctor -Butters…- habló el consejero matrimonial. Ninguno parpadeaba.

-¡Ah, McCormick!- fueron traídos a la realidad por ese saludo por parte de Craig -me alegro de verte. Yo tenía razón cuando dije que los hijos de nuestros viejos amigos y compañeros de clases están en el mismo salón que los nues…- al acercársele, su sonrisa desapareció al ver a Butters. Palideció, se estremeció levemente y también abrió mucho los ojos y boca -no…- susurró no pudiendo creer que tuviera que encarar también a la persona que tanto lastimó en el pasado -esto no puede ser…- a diferencia de Kenny, no tenía el valor de hacerle frente.

-Pero si son ellos- Bradley también se sorprendió al verlos. Tomó a sus hijos y los apegó a sus piernas retrocediendo preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar,

-¿Qué pasa, papi? ¿Acaso ya conocías a los padres de Leo y Marjorie?- Kelly estaba confundida con la reacción de su progenitor.

-¿Kenny? ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó ahora Kelly ya algo preocupada por su aptitud.

-Este… sí, ya los conocía- trató de que su voz sonara firme, en contraste con Tucker que sigue atónito sin poder articular palabra alguna -Butters… yo- quiso hablarle.

-¡Craig, dile a Albert que deje de enseñarle el dedo medio a nuestros viejos amigos!- pero Tweek entró en escena algo malhumorado y tomando de la mano a sus hijos. Al ver a Butters y Bradley, su expresión también fue de asombro, pero sonrió enormemente -¡BUTTERS, BRADLEY! ¡Hace años que no nos veíamos!- enseguida fue hasta ellos para darles un amistoso abrazo -¡Siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde que nos vimos la última vez!- se separó.

-"Y nosotros creíamos que en todos estos años ya te habías volado la tapa de los sesos al saber que esa loba te engañó con la otra perra"- espetó irónico el susurro de Caos en Butters.

-¡Ven, Craig! ¿No vas a saludarlos?- cuando Tweek le pidió esto, él tuvo que carraspear y reunir todo el valor que posera para poder hacerle frente al rubio musculoso.

-Hola, Butters. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos- habló con su característico tono de voz neutro para no parecer preocupado y le ofreció la mano derecha a modo de saludo.

-"¿Por qué papá se puso así al ver a ese señor?"-Albert se dio cuenta de la aptitud de su padre.

-"¡¿Cómo este maldito hijo de puta se atreve a ofrecernos su inmunda mano después de las incontables veces que le clavó los dedos a la otra perra de Kenny por su puto culo?!"- Caos estaba colérico. Butters cerró los ojos y suspiró para calmarse, y al abrirlos hizo que Tucker se volviera a tensar por la manera en como lo vía.

-Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo- habló con voz rasposa correspondiéndole el gesto.

-¿Butters? ¿Acaso eres el mismo Leopold Butters Stouch del que Kenny había hablado tanto?- se le acercó ahora Kelly tomando de la mano a Jenny. Él le dijo: "El mismo" aún muy áspero -¡No puedo creerlo! Había escuchado tantas cosas de ti… ¡Es todo un placer conocerte!- también le ofreció la mano, solo que de forma genuina.

-"¿Y se puede saber quién es esta perra?"- quiso saber esa voz gutural en la mente del doctor que preguntó quién era y como se llamaba luego de corresponderle el saludo.

-Oh ¿Dónde están mis modales? Yo soy Kelly McCormick, esposa del mejor consejero matrimonial que haya existido- se presentó a lo que Kenny dio unos pasos al frente para encarar a Stouch.

-"¿El mejor consejero matrimonial que ha existido? Que interesante profesión tomando en cuenta lo que esa zorra sucia ha hecho en el pasado"- ironizó la débil voz de Caos.

-Butters…- habló por fin Kenny ante la vista atenta de Craig, que al igual que Bradley, apegó a sus hijos a sí en caso de que ocurriera el peor de los casos -¿Cómo has estado en todo este tiempo?- también le ofreció la mano, haciendo que el otro afilara la mirada, cosa que preocupó más a Craig y a Bradley.

-Pues he estado muy bien, gracias por preguntar- estrechó su mano sin dejar de verlo de esa manera -¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Cómo te ha ido desde la última vez que nos vimos?- habló tosco.

-Por surte muy bien, también- al separar sus manos se volvieron a ver fijamente causando que se creara un silencio bastante incómodo que nadie sabía cómo romper.

-¿Acaso ya conocías al papá de Jenny, papi?- al igual que Kelly, Leo miró confundido a su padre.

-Sí, hijo. Ya lo conocíamos desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo- Butters le acarició la cabeza sin despegar sus ojos del rubio cenizo.

-¿No es fabuloso? ¡Nuestros hijos son compañeros de clase! Eso quiere decir que nosotros podemos volver a juntarnos como en los viejos tiempos- comentó Tweek muy alegre aun sin percatarse de lo tenso que se había vuelto el ambiente.

-Sí, fabuloso- afirmó secamente Butters -Leo, Marjorie ¿Por qué no van a jugar con sus amiguitos mientras que nosotros hablamos antes de que comience la reunión?- le pidió a los pequeños.

-¡Sí papi! Ven Jenny, juguemos a las adivinanzas- fue hasta la hija de Kenny, que le preguntó a sus padres si podían jugar, a lo que Kelly le dijo que con toda confianza.

-Papá, mamá ¿Ben y yo podemos jugar con ellos también?- Albert le pidió permiso a sus padres.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Tweek también les dio toda libertad, a lo que el gemelo dominante sonrió de oreja a oreja, y tomando de la mano a Ben, fueron con los otros chiquillos -ahora sí podemos ponernos a corriente con todo lo que nos ha pasado en nuestras desde que nos vimos por última vez- siguió hablando entusiasmado aun sin percatarse de lo que en realidad pasaba.

-"Este va a ser un largo día de mierda"- Caos continuó diciendo sus pésimos comentarios.

Se apartaron de los demás adultos para poder hablar en privado junto con sus respectivas parejas.

-… y me dedico a hacer cirugías reconstructivas para ayudar a las personas que han sufrido algún tipo de deformidad por culpa de algún accidente y tratar de hacer que no se sientan mal con lo que les ha pasado y que sigan adelante con sus vidas- Butters terminó de contar su historia.

-¡Qué maravilla! No sabes cuánto admiro a las personas que dedican su vida a ayudar a los demás de alguna forma u otra solo por el placer y satisfacción de haber ayudado al prójimo- Kelly estaba maravillada por su relato. Caos por supuesto ironizó diciendo: "mientras que nos den los billetes verdes, es toda la satisfacción y placer que necesitamos".

-Gracias, señora- Butters le sonrió para luego ver a Kenny -entonces Kenny… ¿Por qué decidiste volverte consejero matrimonial?- quiso saber con gran curiosidad tomando en cuenta lo que hizo. Él se volvió a aclarar la garganta para poder responder.

-Porque me he dado cuenta de que muchas personas prefieren separarse de sus parejas en vez de hablar con ellas sobre algún problema que tengan. No me gusta para nada que relaciones que han durado años enteros, se disuelva solo por algún desliz o malentendido o por dejarse caer en la tentación- cuando explicó esto, de nuevo se ganó una mala mirada por parte médico.

-"Pero que grandísimo hipócrita de mierda ¡¿Quién diablos se está creyendo que es?!"- gritó Caos.

-Eso está bien, McCormick. No sabes la falta que hacen tipos como tú en el mundo entero para así guiar a las personas con problemas con sus parejas y evitar que hagan alguna locura- cuando Craig apoyó a Kenny, hizo que Butters comenzara a gruñir levemente por el enojo.

-Querido, cálmate por favor- le susurró Bradley al oído para que se tranquilizara -¿Y tú, Craig? ¿Por qué decidiste volverte instructor de defensa personal?- quiso cambiar de tema.

-Soy un Tucker ¿No? Obviamente no me iba a quedar cruzado de brazos y debo ganarme la vida a mi modo sin ser una carga y estorbo para mi lindo marido, y enseñarles a las personas a poder defenderse de cualquier adversidad- afirmó tomando de la mano a su esposo que rió por eso.

-"¿Enseñarles a defenderse? Si claro, tomando en cuenta cómo te pateamos el culo en esa ocasión e hicimos que nos suplicara de rodillas como un marica, estoy seguro de que serás un buen maestro en esa área"- a Caos ya se le pasó el coraje y rió malicioso y divertido.

-Es bueno saber que todos hemos tenido buenas vidas a final de cuentas y hemos formado nuestras propias familias junto a las personas que amamos- Bradley quiso terminar rápido con toda esa charla para evitar que se toquen temas muy delicados.

-Cierto. Yo no podría imaginarme una vida sin mí Kenny a mi lado- Kelly tomó la mano derecha de Kenny. Él la vio a los ojos y le sonrió con ternura para así darse un tierno beso en los labios.

-"Que curioso es, que un puto calenturiento como ese que le gustaba revolcarse con cualquier cosa que tuviera agujeros, que nos chupaba el pito y se nos habría de piernas, ahora esté con una candente mujer siendo totalmente heterosexual. Las ironías de la vida"- Caos volvió al ataque.

-Pues yo tampoco me puedo imaginar una vida sin mi amor junto a mí- Butters no le quiso prestar atención a eso y también tomó de la mano a Bradley y se besaron.

-Bienvenidos sean todos- hablo de repente la directora Victoria, seguida del viejo consejero Mackey y del Chef. A todos se les notaban claramente el peso de los años -no saben cómo me alegra volver a ver a los que fueron estudiantes de mi escuela ya crecidos y siendo padres de familia responsables- sonrió con mucha nostálgica y suspiró.

-Y supiera cuanto hemos extrañado este lugar en donde nos moríamos del aburrimiento con las "valiosas enseñanzas" que intentaron inculcarnos- cuando Cartman hizo esta broma, la gran mayoría comenzó a morirse de la risa, incluyendo los niños y niñas.

-Jamás pensé que también extrañaría tus bromas de mal gusto, pequeño Eric- la directora en vez de molestarse, rió levemente al igual que el cocinero y el cabezón -pero ya en serio. Recuerden que están aquí para ver si se ponen de acuerdo en dejar que sus hijos e hijas hagan un trabajo de campo y de esa manera…- comenzó a hablar sobre el tema por el cual todos ellos están aquí.

Le reunión duró unas cuantas horas y finalizó cuando todos los padres y madres de familia estuvieron de acuerdo con que sus pequeños hicieran esa clase de trabajo de campo, siempre y cuando estén bajo la supervisión de un adulto responsable (Uno de verdad, no uno cualquiera) y antes de irse, se quedaron un momento para seguir hablando entre ellos y dejar que sus pequeños hijos siguieran jugando entre ellos.

-¡Lero, Lero, Lero! No me alcanzas, gordo imbécil- el hijo de Kyle y Stan estaba jugando a la Lleva con el de Eric, que por más que lo intentaba, sus cortas y rechonchas piernas no podían aguantarle el paso y rápidamente se estaba cansando.

-Ah… ah… maldito pelirrojo… ¿Por qué no te me acercas para que te de tu tunda de nuevo?- se detuvo y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas respirando agitadamente sudando a chorros.

-¿"De nuevo"? Pero si cuando peleamos fuiste a llorarle a tu mami y papi- el oji-azul le hizo burla haciéndole enfurecer y que ahora lo persiguiera para pegarle.

-Abram, no le busques pleito ya que si le pegas de nuevo, te vamos a castigar- le advirtió Kyle, que al igual que Stan, eso le hacía mucha gracia.

-¡Y tú no te dejes, Adolfo! Si alguien te desafía, debes hacerte respetar y enseñarle buenos modales para que aprenda- el culón por otro lado, alentaba a su hijo para que siguiera.

-Pero miren quién habla de buenos modales. El que le inculcó a su retoño su mismo odio hacia los judíos y pelirrojos. En él se refleja la clase de crianza que recibe por parte tuya- su viejo enemigo mortal no perdió en hacerle burla.

-¡GRRR!- el panzón rugió como perro con escorbuto -al menos a mí no me dan por el culo como a ti y a los demás maricones aquí presentes- lo quiso ofender para tratar de defender su honor.

-¿Qué no te dan por ahí? Hasta donde yo sé, los alienígenas te sigue secuestrando durante las noches para meterte más sondas por ese enorme trasero de cerdo que tienes y hacerte todo tipo de experimentos por esa zona- intervino Damien haciéndole también burla.

-¿Cómo carajos sabes que aún me…? ¡Digo, digo! ¡Eso no te importa cara de barracuda!- intentó defenderse, pero ya era muy tarde y los que estaban cerca comenzaron a reírse de él.

-Algunas cosas parecen que nunca van a cambiar- rió Kenny un poco alejado de la escena.

-Justamente iba a decir lo mismo- Butters también rió junto a él. Estaban solos ya que sus parejas hablaban con otros padres y madres de familia. Al darse cuenta de esto, se vieron un momento para luego desviar la mirada formando un incómodo silencio.

-¡Pásame el balón, Albert!- pidió Leo, ya que junto con los hijos de Craig, la de Kenny y varios más, estaban jugando futbol con una pelota de plástico -¡Toma Jenny!- se la pasó a la chica que apenas pudo reaccionas y la detuvo con un pie para patearla y hacer un gol -¡Que buen tiro, Jenny!- fue a darle un amistoso abrazo a lo que ella apenada susurro un: "Gracias".

-Parece que mis hijos se llevan muy bien con los de Tucker y tu niña- refutó el doctor al ver eso.

-Sí. Es bueno saber que ellos pueden volverse amigos sin verse afectados por nuestras diferencias y pasado turbulento- afirmó el consejero. Eso hizo que el otro frunciera el ceño ya sabiendo a dónde quería llegar -Butters… solo quería decirte que lamento mucho todo el daño que te hice. Sé muy bien que me sigues odiando aún después de tantos años, y solo quiero que sepas que…-

-Basta- le interrumpió el otro con voz rasposa -ahórrate tus explicaciones- lo vio fijamente intimidándolo como al principio -no importa que cosas digas ahora. Eso no cambiará lo que me hiciste en el pasado, ni hará que olvide el dolor que me generaste. Así que por favor, no intentes razonar conmigo y mucho menos pedirme que te perdone y olvide el pasado. Con tan solo verte, esas viejas heridas se abren y me causan más dolor del que puedas imaginarte. Si quieres que quedemos en "buenos términos" finjamos que lo ocurrido entre nosotros no pasó para así no generarnos más dolor entre nosotros- le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse y no enfrentarlo.

-Esa tampoco es la forma- Kenny le habló ya firme haciendo que se detuviera en seco -fingir que entre nosotros no hubo nada, no es el modo de superar la angustia ni el dolor. Si quieres dejar de mortificarte por lo ocurrido entre los dos, debes encararlo como hombre, de la misma manera en como yo estoy aquí frente a ti para terminar de atar esos cabos sueltos que quedaron pendientes.

-¿Pero quién te estás creyendo que eres para sermonearme?- Butters dio media vuelta para pararse frente a él y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos de nuevo. Se podía notar que es un pelín más alto y dado a su buena condición física, daba la impresión de ser más grande -¿Qué te da el derecho a ti de decirme que sea hombre y le haga frente a lo que me atormenta cuando tú fuiste el causante de todo ese dolor? Para ti debió haber resultado fácil dejar de angustiarte por lo ocurrido ya que tu corazón no fue el machacado por una vil traición. Así que deja de ser un descarado en decirme que le haga frente a lo que me carcome por dentro.

-Te equivocas, para mí tampoco fue fácil sobreponerme a nuestra ruptura- Kenny no se inmutó -si tú sufriste mucho por mi engaño, imagínate como me puse yo al ver que por mi falta de fuerza de voluntad y dejarme caer en la tentación te perdí. Tampoco es como si de la noche a la mañana, hubiera dejado de sentir el dolor que se formó en mi alma cuando te fuiste de mi lado.

-Un dolor que tú mismo te causaste al haberme sido infiel. No intentes hacerte la víctima.

-Yo no me estoy tratando de hacer la víctima, ni tratar de justificar esa pésima decisión que tomé. Lo que estoy tratando de hacer es ayudarte para que ya no sigas guardando todo ese odio en tu corazón. Solo busco lo mejor para ti- el doctor abrió la boca para decirle un impropio, pero él siguió -ahorita me dijiste que con tan solo verme, esas viejas heridas se habrían y te causaban un agudo dolor ¿Es acaso lo que quieres que pace cada vez que nos veamos? Porque créeme, que viviendo en la misma ciudad, y que nuestros hijos vayan a la misma escuela y curso, nuestros caminos se cruzaran en varias ocasiones ¿Acaso quieres sufrir vez que nos topemos?- el médico desvió la mirada sabiendo que tenía razón en ese aspecto y no quería seguir mortificándose cada vez que lo viera -tampoco te estoy pidiendo que me perdones, ni mucho menos que nos volvamos amigos, solo te pido que cuando ya te sientas listo para enfrentar a tus demonios internos, recurras a mí, el causante de todos ellos, para así erradicarlos de una vez por todas y nunca más volver a sufrir por eso- sus años de experiencia siendo consejero, se ven reflejados en estas palabras -¿Aceptas la ayuda que te ofrezco?- le extendió la mano derecha.

Butters vio la suya abriéndola y cerrándola lentamente para luego verlo fijamente. Es cierto que no quiere vivir con ese dolor en su corazón por el resto de su vida, pero sinceramente no estaba preparado, por el momento, para hacerle frente a la persona que tanto amo y que lo lastimó. En su mente y corazón se estaba formando un serio debate sobre qué decisión tomar al respecto.

-"Manda ese hijo de puta a la mierda. No necesitamos de su ayuda, ni de sus consejos. Si en verdad quiere que dejemos de jodernos cada vez que nos viéramos de ahora en adelante, que desaparezca de la faz de la Tierra para no verlo nunca más"- los comentarios de Caos, no le eran precisamente de mucha ayuda en esos momentos.

-Yo… lo pensaré- Kenny suspiró. No es la respuesta que esperaba, pero al menos no la rechazó -pero… gracias de todas formas por querer ayudarme al ya no seguir afligiéndome con lo que pasó entre nosotros- lo vio sorprendido por la leve sonrisa que él le dedico.

-De nada. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por alguien que fue importante para mí- después de sonreírle de la misma manera, ambos se dieron la espalda y se alejaron.

-¿Todo bien, McCormick?- Craig se le acercó ya que fue testigo de todo ese asunto.

-Sí, Craig. Parece que todo estará bien de ahora en adelante- le aseguro viendo como Butters iba hasta Bradley -"Me alegro que tú también hayas encontrado la felicidad en tu vida"- pensó alegre.

-¿De qué estuviste hablando con Kenny, Butters?- el rubio rizado estaba preocupado.

-Solo… estuvimos zanjando algunas cuentas pendientes- esa respuesta que le dio, indicó que si estaría dispuesto a perdonar a Kenny y dejar en el pasado todos sus tormentos internos.

-¡PELIRROJO IDIOTA!- se escuchó un grito por parte del hijo de Eric que se le tiró encima al hijo de Kyle y comenzaron a pelear rodando por el piso (Siendo el pelirrojo quién llevaba la ventaja)

-"Al parecer las costumbres pasan de generación en generación"- Caos rió viendo como todos rodeaban a los chiquillos mientras que sus respectivos padres intentaban separarlos, bueno, solo Kyle ya que Cartman alentaba al suyo a que le partiera la cara a su enemigo.

Pasó una semana y se llevó a cabo el dichoso trabajo de campo, que literalmente se trataba de ir a un campo de un bosque como una especie de proyecto al aire libre que consiste en que estudiaran la naturaleza y lo que esta ofrecía. Estaban bajo el cargo de una maestra de ascendencia china llamada la señorita Lao y se quedarían en una cabaña alquilada.

-¿Les gusta el paisaje, niños?- preguntó sonriendo caminando con ellos por el prado.

-¡Sí, es muy lindo!- como era de esperarse, Leo y Marjorie estaban alegres por estar ahí. Haciendo que William, Vilma y Jenny rieran un poco.

-¡Pero que aburrido! No hay dulces ni tiendas de comida- Adolfo no estaba muy entusiasmado.

-¿Es que acaso eso es lo único en lo que piensas, bola de sebo? A este paso ya no caminarás, sino que rodarás por el piso como una pelota- Abram enseguida le hizo burla enfureciéndolo.

-No comiencen a pelear por tonterías- advirtió la maestra poniéndose entre ambos -bueno chicos y chicas, su primera tarea es buscar algo que consideren lindo y me lo traigan. Pero no se alejen mucho de la cabaña, y si se pierden o les pasa algo, activen las pulseras que tienen en sus muñecas para poder localizarlos e ir a socorrerlos enseguida ¿De acuerdo?- les pidió. Parece que después de tantos años, crearon un método para que los niños que se pierdan en un bosque, sean localizados.

-¡ENTENDIDO!- dicho esto comenzaron a andar por los alrededores.

-¡Mira esta flor! Es tan bonita- Leo cogió una linda flor azul -¿Verdad que es linda?- le preguntó a su hermana y amigos que estaban junto a él.

-¡Sí! Es tan bella- Marjorie la tomó y olió -¡Y también huele lindo!- rió alegre.

-¡Toma Jenny! Para que huela una también- Leo le ofreció a la rubia otra flor azul. No se dio cuenta de que ese gesto amistoso la apenó y sonrojo levemente.

-Gra-gracias, Leo. Que considerado de tu parte- la aceptó gustosa olfateó degustándola. Él solo sonrió y dijo que le alegraba que le haya gustado y tomó otras.

-Ju- pero William pareció molestarse por ese gesto y se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

-¿Te pasa algo, Will?- Vilma lo vio confundida por la aptitud que tomó por eso.

-Nada, Vilma. Ven, vamos a buscar nosotros también alguna cosa linda- no quería ver más esa escena y dio media vuelta para irse seguido por una confundida pelirroja.

-Ummm…- Albert y Benjamín también fueron testigos de eso. El gemelo dominante pareció estar pensando profundamente ya que se sobaba el mentón -Ben, busquemos flores lindas también- pidió comenzando a caminar para alejarse.

-¿De qué tipo? ¡GAH!- quiso saber el otro jalándose un mechón hasta que él le apartó la mano.

-De cualquier tipo, con tal de que sean bonitas para a alguna niña- sonrió muy ansioso.

Después de un tiempo, todos volvieron con su maestra para entregarle las cosas bonitas (Al menos bonitas desde su punto de vista)

-Eh… muchas gracias, Daniela. Muy lindo este conejito muerto- la profesora estaba perturbada ya que la hija de Damien le entregó un conejo a medio estado de descomposición.

-¡De nada!- ella estaba satisfecha con lo que hizo y fue junto con Gokary que rió por la reacción de la profesora que sostenía el animalito con una servilleta y lo tiró en un bote de basura.

-Hey Mary- hablaron Abram y Adolfo al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose a la pelinegra y risada hija de Wendy y Bebe -Ten esto- extendieron sus manos las cosas lindas que encontraron en el bosque, pero se vieron de mala manera por eso.

-¿Eh?- se confundió por eso, pero las tomó. El regalo de Abram era una rosa roja y el de Adolfo era una blanca -¡Son tan lindas! Muchas gracias- les sonrió tiernamente.

-De nada- volvieron a hablar en coro haciendo que otra vez se vieran molestos. Al parecer tenían cierto interés por esa chica que hacía su rivalidad, algo más profunda.

-Muy lindas estas flores amarillas, Albert- la señorita Lao halagó al hijo de Craig que le pidió que se las devolviera y fue hasta Marjorie que hablaba animadamente con su hermano y Jenny.

-Mar-Marjorie…- le habló tímido, desviando la mirada, balanceando el pie derecho, y manteniendo las flores tras su espalda. La niña le preguntó que quería -To-Toma- le ofreció esas lindas flores.

-¿Para mí?- ella se sorprendió por eso, se puso algo rojita y las tomó -son tan lindas… ¡Gracias, Albert!- le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla haciendo que su cara se pusiera roja como un tomate, cosa que hizo reír a Ben por ese gesto viniendo de su parte.

Otra de las grandes ironías de la vida, ya que al parecer los hijos de Butters, Kenny y Craig están desarrollando fuertes sentimientos entre ellos. Tal vez sea el destino de que estos pequeños en algún futuro, se vuelvan pareja como lo fueron sus padres en su momento. Y que a pesar de todos los porvenires que sus progenitores tuvieron, esto es un buen ejemplo de que…

 **POR CADA CONTRA, SIEMPRE HABRÁ UN PRO**

 **Historia finalizada el 24/02/2016.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el último capítulo de este fic (al menos el último por el momento) y recuerden que algún día seguiré con este fic para hacerlo un Multi-Chapter ;D**

 **Lo que si espero que les gustara, fue la confrontación de Butters y Kenny, y de como más o menos pudieron limpiar muchas de sus asperezas :D**

 **Y por último el amor entre los chiquillos. De seguro nadie espero que al hijo de Craig le gustara la hija de Butters ¿Cierto? es que eso le da más drama al asunto. Lo mismo pasa con Abram y Adolfo yendo tras la hija de Wendy (O sea u Marsh Broflovski compitiendo con un Cartman por el amor de una Testaburguer, algo más irónico todavía XD) y parece que William le tiene ganas a Leo ¿Verdad? XD cuando siga con este fic, me enfocaré en el romance de los niños y niñas y tal vez con algunos de sus padres y problemas amorosos entre estos :O**

 **Así que sin más, me despido y recuerden que si quieren ayuda para sus fics, siempre le pueden pedir ayuda a…**

 **¡EL MAESTRO DE LA IMAGINACIÓN!**


End file.
